At The Beginning With You
by We'rexInxLovexWithxZac'sxEyes
Summary: Re-Uploaded Follow Zac & Vanessa through the years from High School Musical and through the ups and the downs of their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys. Something happen to this story. I don't know what happened, I was on here looking for it, and couldn't find it, then went to my stories and It was like gone! good thing I still have all the chapters up on my computer ;) **

Vanessa Anne Hudgens was sitting in a chair looking over her script for the new Disney Channel Movie, 'High School Musical' as Gabriella Montez. she sighed looking around and seeing the other sixteen year olds, giggling, and looking at their scripts, not really caring if they got it or not, but Vanessa cared, she wanted this part more than anything...she wanted to be an actress all her life. Kenny Ortega came out with a clipboard, "Vanessa Hudgens?" Vanessa's head shot up, "that's me!" she said walking into the room, and went to the microphone, "I'm gonna sing Angels by Robbie Williams."

_"I sit and wait, does an angel, contemplate my fate, and do they know, the places where we go, when we're grey and old...cos I have been told, that salvation let's their wings unfold...so when I'm lying in my bed..thoughts running through my head, And I feel the love is dead...I'm loving angels instead..."_ she took a deep breath, and continued, Kenny just smiled,_ "and through it all...he offers me protection, a lot of love and affection, whether I'm right or wrong..and down the waterfall...wherever it may take me, I know that life won't break me... " _she smiled, as a blush crept on her cheek, and sang softly, _"when i come too call...he won't forsake me...I'm loving angels instead.." _

Kenny clapped, "Loved it.." Vanessa sighed of relief, "really?" Kenny nodded, "absolutely.. we will let you know soon if you get the part.." Vanessa sighed nodding, and then leaving. she opened the door, and she bumped into somebody sending his script to the ground, she gasped helping up the brown headed blue eyed hottie, "I am so so sorry..I just wasn't paying attention, I am so so sorry.."

"No that's cool..." the voice was..well, indescribably warm. Vanessa looked up, seeing the two bluest eyes that she's ever seen. She smiled, but it felt really cheeky, "uhm...I-I'm sorry." ol' Blue Eyes smiled again, "Hey no problem..." he chuckled, it was a sound that Vanessa decided she wanted to hear more of. She cleared her throat, "uh I'm Vanessa...Hudgens." she said, holding out her hand, Blue Eyes took it; his hand feeling warm, he opened his mouth to speak when Kenny Ortega came out, "Zac...Efron!" Blue Eyes looked up, "yeah that's me!"

Kenny smiled at the two, yeah, it was definetly love at first sight. they were looking into each other's eyes, and Kenny cleared his throat, "umm zac..it's your turn?" they just kept smiling at each other. "Zac!" Kenny smiled, Zac's head shot up, "Oh..uh yeah, me..umm i'll see you around vanessa?" she smiled, "Most Definetly.." he smiled, "bye.." he said walking away slowly, she blushed, "Bye, see ya..toodle lou.." as soon as he went through the door Vanessa facepalmed, "Toodle Lou..I am such a dweeb.."

Believe it or not, Zac heard that, he chuckled softly, Kenny sat in his director's chair and Zac stood in front of the microphone, "uh I'll sing Daydream Believer by the Monkees." Kenny nodded, "great, I love that song...go for it." Zac nodded, grasping the microphone as the light music started. _"Oh I could hide neath the wings of the bluebird as she sings," _for some reason the girl; Vanessa; popped into his mind when he sang that, _"my six o'clock alarm would never ring, but it rings and I rise, wipe the sleep out of my eyes, my shaving razor's cold...and it stings; cheer up sleepy Jean, oh what can it mean? To a daydream believer and a homecoming queen..."_ the music was lively, danceable, but Zac only ever tapped his foot-since most likely couldn't dance that well ...yet.

_"You once thought of me, as a white night on his steed..." _He sang until the song ended, Kenny smiled through the whole song, and when Zac was through, he clapped a little. "You know," he said, getting up and walking to Zac, "that song has a way of making people smile, I loved it...I'll let you know if you get the part. But there's a lot of people here."

Zac sighed, "Yeah I understand.." he gave a soft smile and headed out. he looked around to find the beautiful brunette that he had ran into a while ago. He found her sitting in a chair beside the wall, with her head against it, he laughed and walked over to her, "Vanessa?" she looked up, and her eyes went wide, "Is this your seat?" Zac chuckled, walking closer to her, and sitting down beside her, "No, I'm just asking.. would you like to get a bite to eat with me..?" Vanessa's eyes widened, A Guy was asking her out? this had never happened. when she was in school before she was home schooled, all the boys used to laugh and tease her. Vanessa gulped, "You..You want to hang out with me?" she asked.

Zac smirked and nodded, "well yeah...uh, if you want to of course, I wouldn't want to like, make you do something you don't want to do..." Vanessa smiled, playing with her fingers, "uh sure I-I'd love to..." her phone rang, playing Beep by the Pussy Cat Dolls loudly; her eyes widened and Zac chuckled, "uhm I better get this, hello?" she greeted, "oh hey momma..."

Gina smiled, "baby girl, how did the audition go?" Vanessa smiled softly, "It went great mom...I think they liked me.. I hope I get this part momma.. I really do.." Zac smiled at her as she was hoping and praying to get this role. Gina smiled, "I'm sure you will baby doll, do you need me to pick you up?" Vanessa looked at Zac, "umm no momma, I'm catching a ride with a friend.." Gina smirked even though Vanessa couldn't see it, "Is this friend a 'Guy'?" Vanessa blushed, "momma-" Gina laughed, "I'm sorry honey, have fun, love you." Vanessa smiled, "love you too, see you soon momma, bye." she hung up and looked at Zac, "Ready?" Zac smiled reaching out his hand, "Lets?" she giggled grabbing his hand and walking out of the place.

Zac and Vanessa walked through the mall, drinking smoothies, and taking pictures with funny things on their heads, and everything. Vanessa had became Zac's new best friend. they were gonna be seeing alot of each other, they just had the feeling. they walked through the mall, Vanessa smiled at him, "You go to regular school?" Zac chuckled, "Yeah, umm did.. graduated." Vanessa smiled but sighed, "I've been home schooled most of my life.. never had the High School Expierence." Zac looked at her, "It's not a big deal." Vanessa smiled, "It is to me.. I haven't even had my first actual kiss yet, I mean, I kissed in movies and stuff, but not my actual first kiss, and never had that much of friends or boyfriends..I guess..I guess I'm just not good enough.." she sighed.

Zac grabbed her shoulders, "hey, don't talk about yourself like that.. your beautiful, talented, and an awesome person, and a great friend...you have this eyes that will make any guy lucky to have you, and your hair is so beautiful that comes to your shoulders...and your just so pretty Nessa.." Vanessa blushed, "Zac.. no one has ever said that to me.. your so sweet." she hugged him, then looked at him, "I hope we both get this part together so we can hang out more.." Zac nodded, "Yeah, It would be great to work with your best friend.." Vanessa blushed, "Yeah..it would...so you.. have a girlfriend?"

Zac laughed, "yeah ah no..." Vanessa looked at him, smirking "well which one is it?" Zac laughed, "uh well in school I was never popular and...really awkward, late bloomer and all." Vanessa laughed, Zac pretended to scowl, but he ended up laughing too. "It's true...most girls didn't really talk to me...so yeah." Vanessa giggled again, "you'd never think so...with all your wacky and witty charm."

Zac laughed scratching the back of his neck nervously. Vanessa bit her bottom lip. Zac smiled, "so what about you?" she cleared her throat, walking forward, "what about me?" he followed beside her, "You..any boyfriends..?" he asked curiously smiling at her. she coughed, "umm..well..I..uh... well remember, I told you I never went to high school...and when I did go to school, they guys teased and laughed at me.." Zac smiled, "who would laugh and tease a beautiful girl like you?" Vanessa blushed, "wow, you are so dorky zac.." she giggled. Zac smiled then Vanessa gasped, "so umm.. If I do get this part, and you do too, My mom wants me and the whole cast to have a pool party at my house next week when we find out.. want to attend?" she asked.

Zac smiled, scratching the back of his neck, "uhm yeah sure...where do you live?" Vanessa smiled, getting out a pen and paper and writing down her address. Her handwriting was a chicken script, but at least it was legible. Zac took it, "wow..uh your handwriting's better than mine." she giggled, "it's barely legible." Zac smiled, placing an arm around her shoulders, "yeah but I can read yours...if I had written down my address and given it to you, you'd be wondering what it says." Vanessa giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked to the malls entrance.

**ZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZV**

A Week later, Both Zac and Vanessa got a call telling them that they had both gotten the leads in the movie. they were both happy, and today was the day of the pool party. Vanessa was trying on different outfits in her room, she wanted to look nice for zac, truthfully, she was starting fall for him. her little Sister Stella Hudgens came in the room, "Nessa, There are people here.." Vanessa sighed, putting on her white bikini with green stripes going from side to side, and laying over her sides was her olsenboye small jacket and walking downstairs to find, Ashley, Zac, Corbin, Lucas, and Monique. Vanessa rushed over to the girls, and Chad was eyeballing Vanessa's swimsuit, he looked at zac, "man, Nessa is so hot... I think I'll ask her out.."

Zac grimaced, "uh...well, technically-" Gina Hudgens came in, carrying a tray of snacks, "okay! Here are some homemade lemon squares with some oatmeal cookies!" Corbin smiled, food was his middle name apparently. He took three lemon squares and five cookies, everyone laughed; Vanessa smiled at Zac, waving shyly; he returned the wave and flashed her a cheesy yet totally charming grin.

Vanessa giggled and blushed, and Ashley noticed this and smiled then whispered to Monique, "you know these two will be together soon.." Monique smiled at both of them and nodded, "There both totally inlove with each other.." They all sat down and at the snacks. later, they all went up to Vanessa'a room and all sat on the floor.

Ashley smiled, "Who wants to play truth or dare?" Vanessa sighed nervously, "Umm..I..I don't know how to play.." Ashley gasped, "You never played Truth or Dare?" Vanessa shook her head, "No, I don't..I"m sorry.." Ashley smiled, "well then let's start with you..truth or dare?" Vanessa looked at her, "Do I choose one?" everyone laughed, and Ashley nodded, "yep, if you choose true, I ask you a question and you have to answer it truthfully, and if you pick dare, you have to go through with it, and do it.. got it?" Vanessa took a deep breath, "ok..umm.. Dare.." Ashley smiled, this will be good. she looked around and looked at Troy, and smirked, "I dare you to go into the closet with Troy, and let him do anything he wants with you for 10 minutes." Vanessa gulped, and looked at Zac, "uhhh..umm." then Ashley pulled the two, and pushed them into the closet and locked it.

Vanessa looked up at Zac, and turned the light on, she smiled nervously, "Umm..I...Uh.." she couldn't speak, she was nervous. Zac cleared his throat, "so..." he said, Vanessa rubbed her arm with her hand self-consciously, suddenly the closet felt very small. She couldn't even breathe let alone talk. "What do you wanna do?" Vanessa looked at him, she cleared her throat, opened it to speak but no words came out ..well that's not true, "I don't feel so good..." was what she said before she cacked all over the floor-and Zac's shoes. In one motion she flung open the door, running to the hall bathroom to rinse out her mouth and gargle with listerine.

Vanessa wiped her mouth and looked into the mirror, her face flushed and red. "oh god, why did I do that!" she sighed shutting the door and locking it and sitting in the corner beside the bathtub. Ashley looked at Zac, "what happened?" Zac sighed, "I think she was a little nervous, and she.. threw up..I should go check and see if she's ok." he walked down the hall and knocked on the door. he heard her crying, and she sniffled, "Go away!" she yelled. Zac sighed, knocking once more. he heard her stand up and unlock the door. when he opened it, he saw her go back to where she was. "Nessa, It wasen't that bad.." he sat down beside her on the floor, "That bad? that was so embarassing Troy...I never..I never kissed a guy before I told you that..I'm scared."

Zac walked over to her, grabbing her wrists, "hey it wasn't that bad...if it helps in making you feel better..I uh didn't really really kiss a girl-" Vanessa looked at him, sniffling, "Kay Panabaker on Summerland didn't count?" Zac smiled, "no, it doesn't...acting is called acting for a reason...now come on, it wasn't that bad-wipe those tears from those pretty eyes of yours." Vanessa smiled, still sniffling but she let Zac take her to the bathroom sink and wash her face and kind of take down the swelling around her eyes that was caused from the crying.

Zac smiled wiping them away, and smiled at her, "Now, look.. that's much better, I can see those beautiful eyes of yours.." Vanessa smiled blushing. Zac smiled, "Don't blush.. it's way too cute.." she bit her bottom lip, they looked into each other's eys. their bodies close together on the sink. Vanessa wrapped her arms up his shoulders from behind, looking up at him, "why..why do I feel shaky?" Zac smiled, "Cause your feeling something new.." she smiled, then their lips connected slowly and a soft passionate kiss.

Vanessa smiled, blushing like mad still, but enjoying the contact between them-however, she didn't think she'd admit out loud to anyone besides her dog, Shadow. She was really good at keeping secrets. Zac cleared his throat, "uhm we should get back to the party...don't you, don't you think?" however his voice was barely a whisper, he was lost in the pools of hazel that were Vanessa's eyes. And vise versa, she couldnt' stop staring into his; they were unaware that they were moving closer together, until Stella came in shouting, "MOM! Zac's gonna give Vanessa COOTIES!"

They both jumped apart quickly. Zac ran his hand through the back of his hair, and Vanessa bit her lip, and looked at her baby sister, "thank you so much baby sister.." Gina rushed in, and then smiled, "awwww" Vanessa rolled her eyes, "Mom, it's not what you think-" Gina came over, "This is so adorable! my oldest daughter has a boyfriend! a cute on indeed!" Vanessa sighed, "Momma, his not my-" Gina hugged her, "You two are the cutest together..come on stella, let's get dinner ready.." and they left. Vanessa sighed, "Sorry about that.. my family is a little,crazy.."

Zac, blushing like mad, laughed nervously "aw no...it-it's fine...uhm my palms are sweating...so I'm just gonna wash them." Vanessa nodded, feeling nervous herself, but she backed out of the bathroom and walked down to the kitchen where her mom and her new friends were waiting-apparently when they smell food, thats the call to run. "Hey Nessa!" Ashley said, walking up to her, "hey I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable in anyway." Vanessa smiled, 'uhm no it's fine...just uh...I'll tell you later..."

Ashley smiled, and then they all took a seat by each other. Zac came downstairs smiling shyly and took a seat by Vanessa and they really didn't talk much to each other the whole time. Vanessa said goodbye to her new friends, and left to go was Zac. she smiled, "how long can you stay?" Troy smiled, "I don't have a curfew, so we can just hang out here, and watch a movie?" Vanessa nodded, "I'd like that.. umm let's watch Dumb & Dumber." Zac chuckled, Vanessa raised an eyebrow, "what?" he smiled, "my favorite movie of all time." she smiled, "Really? mine too." As they seat and watched the movie, Vanessa and Zac had fallen asleep on the couch, Zac looked down at her, and she looked up at him, "Zac.." she said. he looked at her, "Yeah Nessa?" she sighed, "I'm falling for you.."


	2. Chapter 2

There were many things that he expected to hear, like 'scoot over please, I'm cramped' or 'hand me that blanket' but...'I'm falling for you' wasn't it. He cleared his throat, "uh...c-could you repeat that?" really that was the best he could come up with? Vanessa looked down at her shuffling feet as she softly murmured it again, "I'm falling for you..." yeah he was sure he heard it right. He cleared his throat again, this time from dryness, "uh I er, am going to get some water...be right back." Great idea, make a quick get away to the kitchen...think things over. Yes Vanessa was attractive-more than that, and yes she was the first friend he'd made at the audition for the HSM movie but...seriously? Let's see, take a deep breath, think it over: how did he feel about her?

Vanessa sighed, slipping out of her seat, and going to the kitchen, leaning against the door frame. "You ok?" he looked at her, nodding, "yeah, I'm fine.." she sighed, "Zac, you don't have to say anything" Zac sighed, holding onto the glass of water, "Look, Nessa, your very attractive.. and so beautiful, and so talented and down to earth, funny, amazing to be exact...but-" "You don't like me..that way." she said more as a whisper, Zac sighed, "It's not that..I like you..but it's just.." she sighed, "Look, why won't we forget anything happened, or that I said anything, and move on and work on this movie.. cause we have alot to practice to do.."

Zac sighed, "Uhm yeah but I have to tell you something..." his voice trailed off, Vanessa looked at him her fingers fidgeting in her front pockets. "Zac why don't we just ...be friends." that was so hard for her to say those words 'be friends' and Zac couldn't help but feel something in his gut that made him feel, physically ill. He nodded wordlessly.

Vanessa smiled sadly, and walking back into the living room. Zac sighed, following behind her. the rest of the night, they sat away from each other, on opposite sides of the couch. Vanessa had fallen asleep on the couch and Zac looked at her, and smiled softly, laying a blanket over. Vanessa mumbled something in her sleep. Zac smiled, kissing her forhead, "Sweet Dreams Nessa.."

**ZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZV**

The next day was the first day of rehearsals, and Vanessa's mom Gina pulled up and dropped her off. "See you later momma.." Vanessa waved goodbye, and walked inside. when she walked inside, she saw Zac, and stayed distant from him, she didn't want to face him right now, she was afraid to be near him, especially since last night. Ashley came over to her, hugging her to death, "Nessa, I'm so excited... stretch with me.." Vanessa giggled, and began stretching with Ashley, and she was looking at Zac.

"So uh...Corbin..." Zac started, stretching his arm across his chest, Corbin looked at him, "I need some advice." may his male pride take one hit, one very painful hit. "Yeah man?" Zac blew out a breath, "uh...well it's about Nessa-" "You like her don't you?" Damn it, too obviously said..or maybe it was him...naw. "Well, kind of.." and he admitted it anyway, "you see I don't know how to-" "Tell her?" oh he was good.

Corbin smiled, "Dude, just go and tell her, she's cool, she'll understand..does she like you too?" Zac sighed, "uhh yeah she does.." he scratched the back of his neck, "I've just...never been that good with girls, I wasen't popular in school like you were.." Corbin laughed, "yeah no one is more poplular then me.." he looked over and saw Vanessa and she was laughing with Ashley and Monique. Zac smiled at this, he thought she had the most beautiful smile ever.

Kenny smiled then called out, "Zac, Vanessa. over here!" Zac and Vanessa both walked over uncomfortably and took the lyrics sheet. Vanessa looked at it, and read it, she smiled, "Wow, it's beautiful.." Kenny pushed the button, and the Breaking Free music began playing. Zac took a deep breath. _"We're Soarin, Flying.. there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach.." _Vanessa smiled, _"If were trying, so were breaking free.." _Zac grabbed her hand, and then began singing more of the song. soon enough, they started dancing around the mirror studio room, singing there hearts out, looking into each other's eyes.

_"There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach..now's the time, now's the time so were breaking free, Oh were breaking free..ohh." _Zac grabbed Vanessa's hand and they both began singing, _"You Know the world can see us, in the way that's..different then who we..are..." _The music ended, and Zac and Vanessa just looked into eachother's eyes.

After the rehearsal, Kenny sent them on a five minute break, Vanessa wasn't much for doing what the others were doing; which was eating pizza out front of the rehearsal space. Vanessa had vibes of music thrilling through her body, so she wanted to get those out of her system and dance them out, so that explained why she suddenly went to her backpack and pulled out the CD that had the song Beautiful Liar on it, put it in the CD stereo and pushed play, the low beat was perfect for starting out slow but she really got into it. Moving her hips sensually round and round-very Shakira like. She was so lost in the music and moment of the dance that she didn't hear the door to the mirror room open and the the opened mouth gasps of her co-stars. Zac was the most shocked.

Vanessa spinned, and stopped and fell on the floor. Everyone looked at her, and she stood up embarrassed, her whole face red and going over to the CD player turning off the music. "Umm..how much of that did you all see?" she asked. Ashley laughed, "Well the part when you were like..." Ashley began moving her hips sensually round and round like Nessa did. Vanessa blushed, "Not Funny Ash.." she crossed her arms. Zac and her looked at each other, and the rest of them left the room to give them privacy. Vanessa blushed, "Don't make fun of me. alright.." Zac chuckled, "No.. you danced amazing.. your an amazing dancer.." she smiled, "Thanks, I've been doing it since I was three.."

Zac's eyes went wide, "No way!" Vanessa nodded giggling, "Yep, took dance classes and everything for years.." Zac smiled, "Hey, umm about yesterday-" she shook her head, "Zac, It's fine, let's just be friends, I understand that you don't like me that way, and I respect that, so let's just forget about it.."

The others were about to question what had gone on yesterday, but Kenny had come in, "okay so all, I think that we should start some rehearsing...boys, let's rehearse the basketball scene." The girls moved to the sides of the room while the boys got into the middle, watching the choreographer and Kenny show them the moves. Some were easy, and some were very complicated-at least to Zac they were, he wasn't the professional dancer here.

After Rehearsals Vanessa was getting dressed and Ashley and Monique came up to her squealing. "Vanessa! Vanessa!" they screamed, she covered her ears, "what!" she laughed, and Ashley grabbed her jumping up and down with her, "You know Drake? Drake Bell?" Vanessa nodded, "Of course.." Ashley smiled bigger, "He just saw a picture of you, and he said your really cute, and he wants to go out on a date with you!" Vanessa smiled jumping up and down, "With me!" she smiled, Ashley nodded, "he thinks your pretty.." Then Vanessa sighed, then looked over at Zac, and sighed and walked over to him.

Zac turned and looked at her, "Oh, Hey nessa.." he smiled at her. she gulped, "We need to talk." he looked at her, his heart pounding.."Oh..um ..sure..is it bad?" she sighed taking his hand and sitting down with him on the chairs. she took a deep breath, "I don't know..I really don't know.." she sighed. Zac looked at her, "what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. She looked down, "Drake..Drake Bell, he wants to go on a date with me.. Ashley said he saw my picture, and thought I was beautiful.."

Besides his gut twisting in jealousy, and his eyes colouring over in an ugly shade of green, he was...fine with it. So what if it hurt his male pride, he could find another girl...right? He puckered his lips in thought, "uhm..." say something! Anything! Vanessa looked at him, "I know this is strange, but uh...if it's fine with you..." how sweet..SAY NO!

"Y-y-ye..no, I mean yes...I mean no I mean...ah, " he sighs, pinches the bridge of his nose, "fine with me." Vanessa's eyes went wide, "a-are you sure?" Zac's inner self was screaming at him to say no, and tell her his real feelings, but he just sighed, "yes..you deserve this date.." Vanessa sighed looking down at her hands, "But-" he stopped her, "I want you happy.." he whispered._ I'm only happy when I'm with you._ she thought. she sighed, "Zac... your my best friend, If you don't want me to go out with him, then I won't.. just please tell me no.."

oh sure, it was easy for her to want him to say no, but...oh God! He opened his mouth to say the stupid two letter word, but all that came out was a heavy sigh, and a nervous tick of scratching the back of his neck, "Baby V, please...just go and have fun." his ego wounded. Pride? Hurt, and self confidence in asking a girl out? So crushed. Vanessa sighed, "okay then..." she turned to leave but suddenly she turned with her ears perked up, "Zac..what did you call me?" his eyes widened, great! He offended her! That was the last thing he wanted! Stupid stupid stupid! "uh...well...I called you...erm, Baby V?" he said it more like a question, Vanessa smiled and blushed, God she was so cute, "I like it." And with out expecting it, she stood on her tippy toes and gave Zac a light peck on the cheek.

Zac sighed watching her walk away and jumping up and down with Ashley, she was so happy... and he was happy for her, but he wasn't happy. he sighed stuffing his hands in his pockets and turned to find Corbin shaking his head. Zac sighed, "what?" Corbin rolled his eyes, "You don't want her to go out with him.." Zac sighed, "I don't, but what am I suppose to do, she's so happy.." he looked back at her. "tell her no, she told you to say it, why didn't you?" Zac sighed, "I want her happy, ok.. and Drake really likes her, she could have a boyfriend.." Corbin scoffed, "Oh, and you can't make her happy and be her boyfriend?"

Zac narrowed her eyes, "Where you with this Bleu?" Corbin sighed, slipping his arm around Zac's shoulders, "look dude, take it from a Ladies Man okay, when a girl wants you to say no...say no." Zac sighed again, "I...I can't." "Why can't you?" oh the shame of admitting sheer defeat, "I don't like to hurt people's feelings." Corbin wanted to laugh, he wanted to buckle on to the floor rolling in side-pained laughter, but he didn't, "dude..I say this cause I care." "what?" "Grow a pair of balls."

Zac crossed his arms, "Grow up Corbin!" Corbin chuckled, "I know that's what every woman wants from a man, for him to at least have a pair of balls.." Zac sighed rolling his eyes, "Grow up Corbin!" Corbin sighed, "Dude, come one.. you can be happy and have her, just tell her you like her.. just tell her.." "I Can't." "You can.. but your choosing not too.." Zac said nothing and turned to look at Vanessa and walking over to her. "Vanessa?" she smiled turning to him, "Hey.." she hugged him, "I need the perfect outfit tonight, do you wanna help me pick it out?"

Okay, say it ...say it! His inner self screamed at him, in his head he pictured how he would say how he liked her and well, just look at the fantasy from his mind:

_"Zac..." Vanessa whispered, her small hands resting on his shoulders, a smirk danced across his sweet face, "Yeah baby?" she smiled small and shy, God she was beautiful, "do you like me?" He smiled, wrapping his hands and arms around her waist, leaning his forehead on hers, "now what kind of question is that?" He crushed his lips on hers, heat boiling in their tummies as he shoved her against the wall, he pulled away, Vanessa's face was flushed and her lips were swollen from his kiss. "Is that a yes?" Zac smiled, kissing her lips chastely, "absolutely..."_

of course that's just a fantasy that Zac put into his mind, something that he put there to make him feel better whenever Vanessa was happy over some other guy. Honestly could he help it that she was insanely beautiful, how her hair looked so soft that he had to keep resisting the urge to touch it..damn it! Looking at Vanessa right now, with her big brown eyes and her pouty looking lips that just ached to be kissed...AH! He sighed, opening his mouth to say 'I don't want you to go' instead he felt his balls shrink up and shrivel as he said, "Yeah...I could help you.."

Vanessa smiled hugging him, "Can you drive me home?" Zac nodded grabbing his keys out of his pockets walking behind her ot his car. he sighed as they got inside the car and he drove her to the Hudgens Home.

**ZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZV**

Vanessa walked in with Zac behind her, Gina came up, "Nessa, I made your favorite dinner." Vanessa smiled, "Thanks Momma, but I have a date tonight." Gina smiled at Zac, "aww congrates you two.." Vanessa sighed, "It's not with Zac momma, it's with Drake Bell." then her and Gina started jumping up down, "Drake Bell? Oh my gosh, my baby girl is going on a date with Drake Bell!" they jumped up and down. then Gina noticed Zac being uncomfortable, and she pulled away clearing her throat, "I..I mean..um..great..."

Zac cleared his throat, staring at the oh so fascinating kitchen tiles, Gina noticed his stance and she couldn't help but send him a sympathetic glance. Vanessa smiled, "Anyway momma, I'm going to go find an out fit and Zac said he'd help me..." Gina nodded, "well I hope you find the perfect one and also, have fun...but too much." Vanessa giggled, "I won't momma, I promise." She grabbed Zac's hand, yanking it as he was dragged up the stairs to her room. Again a fantasy of him actually telling this beautiful Goddess how he felt popped into his head:

_"V?" he said, his voice quiet, almost shy. Vanessa looked at him, her lips painted a soft shade of pink and she was dressed in a floral skirt with a black tanktop, "Yeah Zac?" he took a deep breath, "I..I like you." barely audible, for shame Vanessa walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, smiling, "Zac...I like you too...and it's about time you said it." He smiled, but it was kind of-sort of- uneasy. Vanessa smirked, running her index finger over them, "you don't need to be nervous..." _

And the fantasy ends there, having known where its going to go, and he doesn't know if he likes her that much, but he knows he wants her as more than a friend. Vanessa sat him on her bed, and she marched to her closet pulling out-lord help him, daisy duke shorts and a dixie chicks Tshirt, Zac suddenly wanted her to cover up. "NO!" he answered too quickly, and very loud...

Vanessa looked at him, "what's wrong with this out fit?" how does he tell her? Zac sighed, "uhm..it's just uh...it could be cold tonight." he stood up from the bed, walking to the closet, digging through it and pulling out a sweater that had a cat that when you squeezed the nose it meowed 'jingle bells' and then he pulled out animal print pants that died when rock and roll did. Vanessa grimaced, "Zac, that is-" "Perfect for your date with Drake!"

Vanessa crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes, "I am not wearing that!" she screamed. Zac looked at her, and stuffed the sweater on her, and brought it down over her. he smiled, "aww how cute.." she looked at it disgusted.. she wanted to barf. "I am not wearing this Zac!" she said. Zac smiled squeezing it's nose and it meowed jingle bells. "aww come on it's cute.." Vanessa took it off and threw it on the ground stomping and jumping on it. "Nessa, what are you doing!" she looked at it, "Make sure it dies!" she looked at him, "why can't I wear that outfit.. I'm being serious Zac...why?"

he gulped, honestly, he was watching the sweater-he really did think she should wear it- as it slowly meowed its last Jingle Bells. Then he looked back up at her, "uh well ...heh well," yeah at the moment, he had no balls. He shoved the pants at her, "at least where this?" Vanessa raised an eyebrow, "ah heck no!" she tore it from Zac's hand and tossed it so the hanger they were on clattered against the wall. Zac winced, turning towards Vanessa, who had her arms crossed, "why Zac?" he gulped once more, Grow a pair of balls! he heard Corbin's words screaming at him.

"uuh...hey you asked for my help, I'm just-" "You know nothing about clothes!" Zac found his voice raising, "Then why did you ask for my help then!" "I thought you'd actually help me! Tell me why can't I wear the out fit I picked out!" "BECAUSE I LIKE YOU!"

Vanessa froze, dropping the clothes that she held in her hands. They stood there staring at each other for a short minute. Vanessa looked at him, "I..I thought-" Zac shook his head grabbing her shoulders pushing her on the bed thrusting his mouth upon hers in a passionate fiery kiss. Vanessa wrapped her arms around his neck as he kissed her. They pulled away to catch their breaths, Vanessa looked into his eyes, "It's about time you say something.." Zac smiled, pecking her lips, "Don't go tonight..please.." Vanessa looked at him cupping his cheek, "I won't...on one condition?" Zac wrapped his arms around her waist, "and that is.." she smiled, "Kiss me again..I want to feel your lips against mine again, were I feel warm and safe.."

Zac smiled tilting her chin with his finger, connecting his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. then a few moments later Vanessa pulled away giggling, "That..was amazing..that kiss." she smiled. Zac smiled, "Yeah, I loved it!" she giggled, running her hands through his hair. he smiled, kissing her cheek, "Be my girl Nessa.." Vanessa smiled nodding, "yes.." he leaned into kiss her, but then stopped him, "But...If..and I mean If we become famous celebirties, which I highly doubt it, promise me we will keep this relationship private.. between us and our friends and families.."

Zac nodded, leaning his forehead on hers, "Yeah...that sounds like an idea..." Vanessa smiled, "I guess I Have a date to break off." Zac smiled, "Want pizza, order in-watch a movie?" Vanessa smiled, kissing his lips gently and wrapping her arms around his neck, "I'd like that...I'll pick it and you order?" Zac laughed, "sounds good, what kind of pizza do you like?" Vanessa smiled, pretending to think, "mm margarita pizza." Zac raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips, "what is-" she laughed, "pepperoni pizza with chocolate covered strawberries."


	3. Chapter 3

The Months have passed, and Rehearsals, and dancing and shooting have been done. and High School Musical has been worldwide everywhere. and Zac and Vanessa were going strong. It was already close to the end of 2006, and Zac had already made another movie called Hairspray. and of course Vanessa was there to support him.

Zac and Vanessa were in his pool at his house that he bought about a while back, and Vanessa was on his back as they swimmed around the pool. Vanessa layed her head on the back of his neck. "I love swimming." Zac laughed turning her around and planting a kiss on her lips, "You know.. we almost been together a year.. well, almost." Vanessa giggled, "Yeah, I can't believe it..." They were both ready to say the three words 'I love you' but it was very very hard. Vanessa smiled, "Hey, umm, I was thinking...a trip to maui..I mean, you just got done with hairspray, and were soon to be back in utah to film High School Musical 2.. sounds like we both need a vacation.." she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

Zac smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist, "with you, oh I'd go anywhere.." Vanessa smiled, laying her head on his chest, "I love you baby.." she whispered, Zac looked at her, and the words just rolled right off his tongue and bounced off his lips, "I love you too..my baby V." She smiled, lifting her head to stare into his eyes, she fingered his lips tenderly, suddenly they heard a shuttering click of a camera. "Crap!" Vanessa griped, "how did the paparazzi find us?"

Zac looked and saw the paparazzi taking pictures. Zac sighed rubbing his face with his wet hand, and pulling her close. "I don't know.. Baby V.." he watched the paparzzi head off as soon as they got enough pictures, and Vanessa looked up at zac, "Were never gonna have a normal life again, are we?" Zac sighed pulling her close, kissing her forhead, "That's why comes with being a celebirty..but hey, we love doing what we do, and nothing should stop us.." Vanessa nodded, "Zac.." Zac looked at her, "Yes baby?" she smiled, "I..I'm ready for you.." she whispered, "i've never done it before, and I want you to have my virginity.."

Zac's eyes went wide, "Vanessa.. I think you should think about this.." Vanessa sighed, "Yeah...maybe we should wait a little longer.." Zac nodded, "We need to wait Nessa.." Vanessa nodded, kissing his lips, "Your so respectful, and I love that about you.." Zac smiled kissing her lips gently. they got out of the pool, and Vanessa went and layed on the tanning chair, and slipped her sunglasses on, "Zac?" Zac looked at her, sitting down and rubbing her feet, "yeah baby.." she moaned, "mmm.. umm.. did you have feelings for Nikki while you did Hairspray... cause she called me and told me you took her out to dinner and stuff..." she frowned.

Zac looked at her, "Baby, I have feelings for you...Nikki she's a friend...that's all she is." Vanessa nodded, hugging him to her tight. "I just can't see with anyone...but me...I love you." Zac smiled, kissing her lips gently, "I love you too."

That Week, they just got to Maui. Zac and Vanessa walked into their hotel room, and Vanessa layed her suitcase on the bed, "I am so excited to be here.." she giggled jumping up and down. Zac smiled grabbing her hand, "You wanna go down to the beach?" she nodded, they walked down to the beach hand and hand and ran into the ocean. what they didn't know there was paparazzi hidden taking pictures of them while they were kissing and holding each other in the ocean. Vanessa wrapped her arms around Zac, "You know.. your my actual first relationship.." Vanessa blushed.

Zac smiled, "Well I am honoured to be your first..." he leaned his forehead against hers, "your my first too." Vanessa smiled, pecking his lips gently and eskimo kissing his nose as he did hers-the sly paparazzi took pictures of every kiss and touch, the sleazy bastards. "Zac," she whispered, Zac murmured lightly as he kissed her cheek, "mmm yeah baby V?" She smiled, "I..I think I'm ready..."

Zac looked at her, "Baby, you sure.." Vanessa nodded, "absolutley...I want this...I want you.." Zac nodded, "Want to go back to the hotel room?" Vanessa nodded and her and Zac got out of the water, holding each other's hands and running up onto the sand, running back to the hotel.

As the door flew open, Zac and Vanessa were kissing passionately. Vanessa's arms wrapped around Zac's neck as he kissed her everywhere. his hands traveling to the string of the back of her bikini top, slipping it off and throwing it on the floor. Vanessa smiled as he lifted her up and put her on the bed. Zac smiled, Vanessa slipped her hands into his trunks slipping them off. Zac smirked and began kissing down her breasts. she moaned running her hands through his hair, "Oh Zac..Oh please.." she moaned into the kiss as his tongue ran across her lips.

He chuckled seductively, his fingers trailing along her spine; leaving tingling feelings prickling her skin and cause her to shut her eyes in content and wrap her legs around his waist. "Zac..." her voice was all but a soft murmur, purring in his ear as he kissed up from her breasts to her shoulders to her lips and then down again, her hands slinked down his shoulders, resting on his chest a bit; teasing his nipples by pinching and rubbing them between her thumb and pointer finger. He groaned lightly, "Nessa...God..." their bodies couldn't possibly become any closer but when Zac ridded himself of the trunks it was like their bodies fused together into one and their room was filled from wall to wall with orgasmic screams and heavy pants and moans.

Vanessa held onto his shoulders, she felt so safe and warm with him around her. he pecked her lips, and looked into her eyes, "I am gonna enter V.. you tell me If i hurt you, and I will stop.." Vanessa nodded, "I know..I trust you.." Zac loved those words coming from her, and he slipped a condom out of his wallet, she grabbed it from him, "Let me.." she slipped it up his cock, and and she kissed his lips once more. "Zac.." Zac looked at her, entering her. "yeah baby.." she bit her lip, to stop the pain, but nothing helped, she decided to ignore it, and Make Zac happy. "I love you.." she whispered.

Zac whispered in her ear, entering her slowly, she tightened around him; clenching her thighs tight. Zac held himself, his arms quivering a bit, "I love you most..." he kissed her ear and cheek softly, Vanessa leaned her head against him; hanging on to his shoulders as she felt her walls become more accustomed to his size. "I'm glad you're my first..." she murmured, well purred. Zac smiled against her cheek, "I'm honoured...and I'm glad you're mine."

After they finished making love, they put back on their swimming outfits, and walking back down to the beach. Vanessa layed on the white lay out chair. Zac smiled, "Do you want some sunscreen?" Vanessa nodded, looking up at him through her sunglasses. he rubbed some suntain lotion on her flat tummy, and he smiled at her pecking her lips, "You ready to get back to work in utah next week?" Vanessa sighed, "I'm excited, but I know I am gonna be wore out after all the work outs, rehearsals, and dancing.. what about you?"

Zac smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, "well I think that the first High School Musical gave me some insight on dancing...but I don't know how professionals do it..it's tough." Vanessa giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and flipping so she was on top of him, she reached down and pressed her stomach against his, "it's hard...but we practice." Zac smiled, resting his hands on her hips; the fact that her bottom was sitting on his cock wasn't a turn on...not! "Oh my god!" they looked up at the voice, seeing two girls, one who seemed to be about 14 and another who seemed to be about 10, looking at them with stardom and hero worship. "You're ZAC EFRON! AND VANESSA HUDGENS! WE LOVE YOU!" the two girls said at the same time, they looked about ready to faint.

Zac and Vanessa looked at each other, getting up and smiling at them, "Hey.. how are you two doing?" Vanessa smiled at the two girls. The two girls were both star-strucked. "Nessa! can we take a picture with you and Zac...please?" Vanessa giggled looking at Zac, you could tell in both their eyes they were inlove with each other. they signed some autographs, then took a picture with the two fans. They left, and Vanessa and Zac stood up, grabbing their towels and bottle of waters, and holding hands walking back up to the shore. Vanessa layed her head on his shoulder walking back to the hotel.

**ZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZV**

A Week later, High School Musical 2 was already in the make, and Zac had fired his bitchy Publist Gina. Gina was so angry. she hated the fact the Vanessa was getting more attention then Zac was. she wanted to ruin Vanessa. so what she did was something wrong and totally illegal. she broke into Vanessa's computer and stole some private pictures that Vanessa had taken when she was 15. of her in her underwear, and some of her naked, private pictures that were never suppose to be put out. and Gina put them all over the internet.

Vanessa and Zac were flipping through the channels and then E! news came on, and Vanessa's eyes went wide of what she found. "Little miss innocent sweet Gabriella Montez, who is played by Vanessa Hudgens, whose real private photos were leaked onto the internet of her when she was fifteen.. heres more of the story.." Vanessa gasped, covering her mouth, she was embarassed, and humiliated. tears began rolling down her cheeks. "Vanessa taking some sexy pictures of herself.. but who would do this to ruin her career? who would hate her this much? let's just hope Zac Efron, who is her off screen boyfriend as well, since we had found some pictures of them in maui kissing.." Vanessa looked down, as Zac turned off the TV. Vanessa looked at him, "Zac..please..please don't hate me."

Zac sighed wrapping his arms around her, "Vanessa-" she shook her head, "It was a long time ago.. I swear.. I would never..I would never hurt you..I love you so much, I..I don't want to lose you.." she sniffled. Zac sighed, "why were they taken?" she sighed, "I.. I wanted to believe that I was beautiful.. so I did it... "

Zac sighed, hugging her tight, "It's fine...Nessa, look at me..." he tilted her chin up, her eyes were tearful, "you are the most beautiful girl I know...who ever says or said any different doesn't know what the hell they were talking about." She smiled through her tears, "I love you Zac..." she murmured, burying her head and face into his shoulder, Zac rubbed her back soothingly. "I love you too, Baby V-now if you excuse me..." he lightly pulled away and kissed her lips, "I need to talk to my bitchy publist."

Zac went into Vanessa's bathroom and called Gina, Gina answered automatically. "Hello, Gina speaking?" Zac took a deep breath, "Gina, what the hell is your problem?" Gina gasped, "I have no idea what your talking about Zac?" Zac's growled, "You know exactly what I'm talking about! what you did to Vanessa was very low, and was not right to do to her... that really hurt her." Gina scoffed, "Hey, that little bitch had it coming, if she can't handle the heat, tell her to give up the spotlight and the attention and give it to you.. cause her career is going down the toliet.."

Zac tried so hard to keep his control, gripping his cellphone tight, "I fired you Gina all right, that means you stay out of my fucking life, and also you stay out of Vanessa's? Got it!" Gina sighed into the phone, "Just trying to-" he interrupted her, "you had no right!"

Gina smirked, "Vanessa doesn't deserve the fame-" "She deserves everything! she's a very talented beautiful person who is gonna go far, your just jealous cause your a nobody!" Gina scoffed, "You just made a big mistake Efron!" and with that he hung up.

**ZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZV**

The Next Morning, Zac had an interview on TV and The Lady was sitting with him, and they were both drinking coffee. "So how old are you Zac? you look 16?" Zac chuckled, sitting back in his seat, "I'll actually turn 20 on october 18th.." The lady laughed, "So do you still live with your parents." Zac shook his head, "No, umm I have my own place in LA." she nodded, "So umm we saw these photos of you and your co-star Vanessa Hudgens." The pictures popped up in the background of them at the beach. "so um, is there something you want to tell us.. you two together? or are you just really friendly.?"

Zac smirked, holding in a chuckle, "well...actually, we're dating-" cut off too soon by the girls in the audience clapping and cheering loudly 'whoop!' it was deafening. He laughed once more, the interviewer smiled, "how is it you met? Like did you know right away that you guys liked each other?" Zac smiled, the image of that first audition crossing his mind. "uhm I was nervous-we both were- but it's hard to tell how you feel about a person until you spend time with them.."

The interviewer smiled, "so, what is she like?" Zac smiled, "she's amazing, umm, she's so down to earth, beautiful talented, just you know, just a wonderful person to be around.." He scratched the back of his neck nervously, "your acting nervous" The Auidence laughed, and Zac chuckled, "Yeah, umm, I get a little nervous talking about my personal life.." "well I have one more question before we umm get off here.. um how do you feel about the photos that were leaked, are you kind of jealous, or angry that she did it, or you know, are you there for her?"

he felt that familiar sensation of hate towards Gina bubble up again, but he stomached it and just stared at the interviewer as he thought up an answer, "those photos were taken by Vanessa because she wanted to view herself as beautiful when she was 15...she is beautiful, and I stand by her. Always will stand by her." the audience 'awed'. The lady smiled, "Well thank you for being with us Zac..." Zac nodded, "No, Thank you.."

**ZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZV**

Zac and Vanessa were sitting in her bedroom, and Zac's arms were wrapped around her, and she smiled at him, "I am so happy that I have you.." she kissed his lips. Zac smiled, "Me too.." he kissed her forhead, then she got a text message.. from Drake. she opened it, and he had said that he wanted to see her. Zac saw this, and jealousy came through him. he took her phone, "why are you talking to Drake?" he growled. Vanessa's eyes went wide, "Zac, it's nothing, his just a friend.. I'm not going out with him.."

Zac looked at her, "I don't want you talking to him, I forbid you!" Vanessa crossed her arms, "Oh, you forbid me?" Zac nodded, "yeah I do.." that pissed Vanessa off. "One Efron.. I can do whatever I want or please.." she took her phone from his hand, "and two, I can go out with him if I want, cause guess what, you just lost a girlfriend!" she said shoving passed him.

Zac looked at her, "what the hell do you mean?" Vanessa scoffed, stuffing her phone in her front pocket and grabbing her purse and hoodie; walking to the door, Zac followed. "Talk to me Vanessa!" she said nothing as she got into her car, Zac grabbed the handle of the passenger door and flung it open, but as he did that Vanessa backed up; "Go to hell Efron!" she yelled angrilly, flipping him the bird as she pulled out quickly and reached over to pull the door shut.

the next morning, it was rough, first Zac woke up late-he was spending the day with his brother Dylan- and to be the topper on the cake, he wasn't feeling that great. He felt like shit, his stomach hurt and his throat was soar. He wouldn't dare tell his mother that, she'd worry too much. "Yo!" Dylan said, bounding into his house, he covered his ears and shut his eyes tight-oh yeah he has a headache too. "Hey what's wrong? You look bad..." Zac bit his lip, "thank you mr Obvious..." he held his stomach, "just not feeling so hot..." Dylan put a hand to his brothers head, "correction dude, your very hot..."

Zac sighed, "No..it's my side...ow!" he winched, and Dylan looked to where it was hurting, and his eyes went wide. "Bro, it's your appendix." Zac's eyes went wide, "no way! I can't get my appendix out!" Dylan looked at him, "your gonna have too." Zac groaned, "Fine. tell mom.." Dylan nodded and rushed to get their mother Starla and she rushed Zac to the hospital quickly.

The Next few days he had to stay were better, until he had turned on the TV to E! news. It was showing the 'New Couple Alerts', and what popped up, broke his heart. "Has Hudgens moved on from her leading man Efron?" it shows a picture of Vanessa and Drake drinking smoothies, wearing sunglasses and holding hands. "Drinking smoothies, holding hands and also smooching a little.." shows a picture of Drake's arms around Vanessa kissing her. "I guess Hudgens has really moved on from Efron, especially the way he holds her new man.." shows a picture of Vanessa's hands around Drakes back, then flashes to a photo of Vanessa's head laying on Drake's chest, and his hand over her head holding her close.

Zac sighed, changing channels cause he didn't want to see any of it. But every channel he tried had that expose, he growled throwing the remote at the screen. Damn hospital. Damn Drake Bell. Damn Vanessa because she's so funny...and cute...and beautiful...and...and...what was he brooding about again? "You're gonna have frown lines Bro.." teased his brother, he looked over seeing Dylan and his mother poking their heads, Zazc smirked, "why aren't you in school?" Dylan smirked, but before he could open his mouth, a curly afro popped in. "Hey! Zefron! How you feeling?"

Zac sighed, "I hate my life." Corbin looked at Zac's mom and brother, giving them the heads up to leave, and they nodded and left. Corbin came over and sat across from him, "You miss her don't you?" Zac's eyes went wide, "No." he crossed his arms. Corbin raised an eyebrow. Zac sighed, "Ok, yes I miss her.. alot.." Corbin sighed, "Then call her, and get her back.." Zac sighed, "she won't take me back..I was a jerk to her.. I lost.." he sighed, "I lost the best thing that's ever happened to me." Corbin sighed, "Just tell her how much you love her.."

**ZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZV**

The Next Month at Rehearsals, Zac and Vanessa have not spoken to each other, and were now having to dance together.

"1..2..bump, bump bump," Kenny said as the group of actors were dancing and rehearsing, "7 8..woah, there we go!" Zac grabbed Vanessa's hands and began spinning around then jumping up. Kenny smiled, "Great..let's take 5." Vanessa sighed going over to her bag and drinking some water, and checking her phone.

Zac sighed, he went over and picked up the roses, and hid them behind his back, walking over to her. she looked at him, "Zac?" he showed her the flowers, and she gasped, "Zac..their beautiful." she took them, "are they for me?" Zac took them back, "Maybe.." Vanessa giggled, he sighed, "I'm sorry for being such a jerk..I..I miss you V.." Vanessa looked at him, "You think that roses is gonna get me to take you back Zac?" Zac sighed, "Yeah, I know..it's stupid.. but I miss you Nessa." Vanessa sighed, "I'm with Drake, and I'm happy...I'm really really happy.."

His gut twisted, he hated the idea of Vanessa with another guy, but she was happy. And if Vanessa was happy, then "I"m happy for you," Zac said, biting his lip and trying hard to not look away-then again the slight moisture in his eyes made him look away. "Zac-" Vanessa started, but he interrupted her, "uhm I"m fine...I got to go...see ya around." he walked out of the room, well not out, just on the other side.

Vanessa sighed slamming her bottled water into her bag. Monique came over to her, "Nessa.. when are you going to tell him?" Vanessa sighed, "I can't...I'm afraid he'll be mad" Monique sighed hugging her, "He won't be mad at you..he'll just...be confused..maybe.." Vanessa shook her head, and sighed, "I don't want to tell him what Drake did.. he'll just get mad, and it will not help out his career, so I'm not gonna tell him.." Monique's eyes went wide, "Even if it means not being with him? Nessa, Zac is gonna find out that Drake cheated on you eventually.. I mean.. Drake is already out with her everywhere.." Vanessa sighed, "I don't know..I really don't know.."

Vanessa walked away, "Monique sighed walking over to Corbin, Corbin looked at her, "Is she gonna tell him?" Monique shook her head, "No..she's not going too..she said she doesn't want him to ruin his career and his chances of being a good role model... your gonna have to tell him what drake did.." Corbin sighed, he was afraid of this. Corbin walked over to Zac, and watched his watch Vanessa talking to Ashley. Zac was so inlove with her, his heart was broken he just watched her. Corbin came over, "I need to tell you something.." Zac sighed, "what?" Corbin sighed, "Drake...he cheated on Vanessa.."

His eyes widened, "what?" his voice was clipped-as if trying hard not to become any louder than it already was. Vanessa wasn't looking at them, but Ashley was, so he had to tone it down a bit. Corbin sighed, "dude...look she's scared to tell you-afraid that you'll over react-" "I'm not over reacting! I just want to kill the ass!" "SH!" Corbin said, by now the whole lot of the cast was staring at them. Vanessa too.

Zac pushed Corbin aside and went over to Vanessa and grabbed her arm and pulled her away. "Where the hell is Drake!" Vanessa's eyes went wide, "W-Who told you?" Zac put his hands on her shoulders, "Does it really matter..where is he?" Vanessa shook her head, "I'm not telling you.." Zac looked at her, "Why not?" "Cause I don't want you to ruin your career." Zac sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, "Fine.. " Vanessa sighed wrapping a hand around his neck, then she leaned up and kissed his lips passionately.

The whole Cast went aww, as Vanessa's arms wrapped around Zac's neck and his hands snaked around her waist. they pulled away to catch their breaths, and he leaned his forhead on hers. "Does this means you forgive me.." Vanessa giggled, "Heck Zac, this means that were Zanessa again." Zac smiled, "Zanessa? hmm,, I like the sound of it.. "


	4. Chapter 4

The Next Months were still going on. it was already April, and they were soon done filming High School Musical 2. Today, both Zac, Vanessa, Ashley, Lucas were going to have an interview. along with Monique and Corbin. they were all sitting in the seats, and the lady smiled, "Please welcome the fresh faces of the High School Musical series, Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Lucas Grabeel, Corbin Bleu, and Monique Coleman..so you all are having a sequal I believe.." Vanessa nodded, "Yes, It's gonna be very interesting, Troy and Gabriella are now in a relationship, and are just falling inlove more and more, and then Sharpay tries to work up an evil scheme, but us wildcats get together, and we save Troy and Gabriella." Vanessa smiled.

The interviewer laughed, "well," she turned to Ashley, "Ashely you're like the nicest person...what's it like playing some one that's completely opposite from yourself?" Ashley laughed, clapping her hands just under chin, "well its that exactly, opposite...Sharpay is so...mean and flashy-like I'd never wear what she would-" Zac chuckled, but it came out a strangled cough. Ashley glared, "what's so funny Efron?"

Zac smiled, "oh, nothing...continue.." Ashley glared and huffed. The Interviewer laughed at the young stars. "so, I'm guessing all six of you hang out, and do everything together...am I right?" all six of them nodded, then Monique spoke, "Yeah, I mean, there's no reason for us not to hang out, if were not at rehearsals, were eating out, or going to movies, or having a sleep over.. we just try to keep ourselves together at all times.. so were very close." then Ashley spoke, "Me and Nessa are gonna be living closer together.." The Interviewer smiled, "Really?" Vanessa nodded, "I actually told my mom that I want to be more independent, and I told her that I'm almost 20, and that I want to you know have my own place.. so she said that I can find a place of my own."

The interviewer smiled, "well I'm going to ask one more question before we cut to break," she turned to Monique,"So, Monique...I heard that next week you're going to be on dancing with the stars?" however Ashley, Vanessa and everyone else did not know this; Monique blushed, looking down at her hands, "Well I was called in..and given a partner...I obviously hadn't told the gang that." Vanessa scoffed, "Dang right, come on...why didn't you tell us that's awesome!"

Zac smiled at Vanessa putting his arm around her as she they looked up at Monique, "I umm didn't know how to say it.." Vanessa smiled, "well congrates Girl.." then the interviewer smiled, and then looked at the camera, "we'll be right back."

When the show came back on, The Interviewer lady looked back into the camera, "I'm here with six of the High School Musicals stars, Zac 19, Vanessa 18, Ashley 21, Monique 27, Lucas 22, and Corbin 17.. now, all of you are pretty young, and Corbin and Vanessa are the two young ones, Vanessa how do you feel about being the youngest?" Vanessa smiled, "Well, I mean.. most of them make fun of me for being the shortest, and stuff.. but I learn to live with it.." Zac laughed, and his arm was still around her, "Now you two have been making headlines, lately.. so are you two dating? and are you open about it or very private? cause I mean, your both are young and are in the public eye."

Zac and Vanessa smiled, talking silently with their eyes, Corbin chuckled; shoving Zac's shoulder, "Hey! See, they are so in love that they can't speak about it...the boys whipped." Zac looked at him, "you're cruising for a bruising duded..." Corbin chuckled, "I take that as a challenge haha"

Zac scowled in his direction, but otherwise said nothing. The interviewer laughed, Vanessa smirked and jokingly said, "these two have a lot of love fests." The two boys looked at her, "hey not true!" everyone laughed loudly, the interviewer chuckled, "well it's great to see that your all friends, now important question; there's been talk of a third High School Musical...what do you all say about that?" Corbin guffawed, "BRING IT!"

Vanessa laughed, "umm I would personally totally do it, Cause I love working with this guys, their all like my family... I would make these movies for the rest of my life if it meant being with these guys.." Zac wrapped an arm around her shoulder, then the interviewer asked, "what was this rumor Vanessa that you were almost not going to do Gabriella in the sequal?" Vanessa tensed up, "Um..well.. there was something had happened-" "what was it?" she asked. Vanessa cleared her throat, and began playing with her fingers, "Umm these pictures of me at fifteen some how got on the internet, and they were really embarrassing, and totally innapropriate, and I apologize to everyone who had saw them.. I had no idea how they got on, but I'm really embarrased and sorry.."

Zac tensed up, his gut clenching, the deep hatred of his ex-publist Gina popping into his head. He pushed it deep down, rubbing Vanessa's shoulders soothingly. The interviewer sighed, "well everyone is glad that you did get to be Gabriella in the sequel...and Zac, is it true that you were in the hospital a few weeks ago?" Ashley and Vanessa looked at him with interest, having not known that he had his appendix removed. Corbin knew. Zac chuckled, "eh yeah, uh..kind of wanted to keep it low pro...so yeah..." Vanessa looked at him, "I didn't know that...what happened?"

Zac sat up chuckling a little bit, his arm still wrapped around her, rubbing up an down her her shoulder. "I uh.. got my appendix removed..about a few weeks ago." Vanessa's eyes went wide and so did Ashley and Monique's. "You didn't tell me that.." Vanessa gasped. Zac sighed, "It wasen't a big deal, I went in for the surgery, but the funny story was, I was sitting in my bed, and was watching American Idol, and they said I was getting my appendix out.. they couldn't just say, Zac Efron got his appendix out, they had to do a big entire montage of my life, like I was gonna die soon.. so it was pretty weird."

Vanessa and the girls were giggling and the Interviewer smiled, "So Ashley who takes longer with make up and hair?" Ashley took a deep breath, "Well." then they started giggling, "Sometimes its us girls, cause we have so much to choose from..but no, sometimes the guys take longer.." Zac and Corbin and Lucas look at her, "No way, you three take longer.." Corbin said. Vanessa shook her head, "No, you guys take longer.." Ashley agreed, "Yeah, like that one music award show, you guys took longer.." Zac chuckled, "yeah one music award.." Ashley laughed, "And that hair corbin.." Vanessa laughed, "It has a mind of it's own."

Corbin fluffed his magnificent 'fro with a hand and a gracious smirk dancing across his face, "hey, my hair is my hair...but you guys still take forever." all three girls scoffed, and just rolled their eyes; Ashley giggled and pointed to Corbin whispering to the interviewer, "he takes the longest..." Corbin heard her, "oh yeah tisdale?" all of them laughed.

Vanessa smiled, and The Interviewer smiled, "Well thank you, Zac, Vanessa, Ashley, Corbin, Monique, and Lucas for being here.. and High School Musical 2 premieres on The Disney Channel August 17th..check it out."

**ZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZV**

A Few days later, Zac was out and about with Vanessa in LA, holding hands, and paparazzi were following them. "Vanessa..how are you?" Vanessa buried her face into Zac's chest as the cameras were being flashed at them. Zac held her close walking to the closer to the car. The paparazzi came closer to him, "Zac, are you and Vanessa gonna break up?" then another one asked, "How do you feel about your girlfriend being a slut?" Vanessa kept her face buried in his chest.

Zac had to keep down the angry word sputter that he knew he'd regret, he hugged Vanessa close him and practically ran them both to his car. The paparazzi never quit, they ran after them, shouting questions at them that went unanswered as they both got in the car. Zac rolled his eyes and got into the drivers seat, when they were both in the privacy of the car, Vanessa sighed, "when's it going to end...I was 15 Zac...15." he grabbed her hand gingerly, kissing her fingers and palm, "it's okay..hopefully it'll all blow over."

As they pulled up into Zac's garage. Zac helped Vanessa out and walked inside the house. Vanessa carefully sat on the couch sighing. Zac sighed jumping beside her, and wrapping his arm around her, "You gonna be ok?" she sighed nodding, "I think it will blow over soon.. at least...at least I hope.." Zac sighed, "It will baby V...I promise." Vanessa sighed, "I just feel like I'm not going anywhere with my career.. someone really must hate me to do this to me.. I didn't mean to make anyone mad or jealous Zac...I didn't..for some reason I want to take everything back.. so I wouldn't have to deal with this... cause now the whole world knows.."

Zac sighed, "V, you are so great, you are the greastest person and the strongest person I know...here look.." he turned on the TV and clicked on her music Video.. "Look, your first music Video.." Vanessa looked up at the screen._ "everyday, I try to play, another game, but my heart can't take it.. I try to find another boy, but all the while, I can't face it.. why do I miss you so much, I wanna stop and turn inside, oh baby please, give us one more try.. baby come back, baby come back to me, in my heart I still believe, we were meant to be, together, so whatever it takes, baby come back to me, I should of never set you free, my baby, come back." _Vanessa looked at him, "then who would do this to me?" she looked down.

Zac sighed, bringing her chin up with his finger so her eyes were staring into his, "I have a theory...that's why I fired her." Vanessa looked at her, "but the only person you fired was...Gi-" Zac nodded, her eyes widened, "Gina! Seriously? Why? Does she hate me or something?" Zac sighed, hugging her close to him, "she did it cause one) she was mad because I fired her, and two) you were getting more attention than me...baby V, you think I care if I get more attention or not? I care about you..." Vanessa sniffled, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight. "I love you Zac...so much." he squeezed her back, "You'll always be mine."

Vanessa pulled away, "you really would do anything for me right?" he nodded, "Absloutely.." she smiled, "well you know that album I've been working on?" he nodded, "Yeah.. what about it?" she smiled, "well, I'm making my 2nd music video.. umm called Say Ok?" he nodded, "yeah.." he was wondering where she was gonig with this. "Well umm. they were wondering, since your my real life boyfriend and everything..if You wanna guest star in my music video?"

Zac smiled, leaning against her cheek, "I'd be honoured..." Vanessa smiled, pulling him for a hug. "I'm glad we got back together..." she whispered against his ear, "Drake wasn't you...you kiss better." Zac chuckled, pulling away with his eyes glowing, "I'll put that on my 'Ways I'm Better Than Drake Bell' list..." Vanessa giggled, situating herself so she was on his lap, she grabbed the remote and turned it on to a channel that showed a repeat of the HSM concert tour; right now it showed her singing Let's Dance,

_"It's so hot I can't stop, the music fills the room...vibrations, sensations...that beat goes boom boom boom, I've got to keep it together got to keep it together got to keep it together, watch the crazy people dance Let's dance!" _Major turn on, Vanessa rotating her hips, on Zac's lap, and other body parts below the waist, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled over so he was on top of her. "You know how to tease a guy..." he said jokingly, Vanessa giggled, "I've had lessons...remember...first time in Maui." Zac chuckled, "want to have a second time?"

Vanessa smiled, "Zachary David Alexander Efron! Are wanting sex?" he nodded, "Bad.. I haven't had any a long time from my special girl.." he pulled her close. she laughed, "Not tonight Efron.. he pouted, "come on.. please." she shook her head and got off of him. He crossed his arms, "Your no fun." she smiled, "I know.. that's why you love me."

**ZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZV**

The weeks have gone by, and they were soon done filming The Say Ok Music Video. Vanessa sat on the swing, and began singing,_ "Will you say alright, will you say ok, will you try to make me feel better, will you say alright, will you say ok, will you stick with me through whatever, or runaway."_ soon her and Zac were playing on the beach, on the playground. she jumped on his back and held her there spinning around. _"Will you say it's gonna be alright, that it's gonna be ok.. don't runaway.. will you say ok." _


	5. Chapter 5

Tonight was the night of the premiere for High School Musical 2. Vaness wore her red dress, with her brunette curls up in a bun, and was walking with Ashley. Vanessa began posing for the photogaphers. Gina was there, in the hidden crowd, she didn't not like the attention Vanessa was getting, she would have to think of something else to ruin her. "Vanessa! take a picture with Zac!" they shouted. Vanessa smiled, reaching her arm, and wrapping around Zac's shoulder, and he held his arm firmly around her waist. Vanessa looked up at him smiling, and whispering in his ear, "You nervous?" she asked.

Zac smiled, the flash of the bulbs were always blinding, "I'm always nervous..." he whispered, she read his lips. Gina folded her arms across her chest, her lips curling in a defiant sneer; she had to do something..but what? Hmm...she'd have to think. And it was an impossible feat to perform when paparazzi were shouting everywhere.

After taking pictures for long hours, the whole cast, including Kenny, Bonnie, and Chucky, and also manly, Kenny's dog. all sat down at a restruant discussing High School Musical 3. "what should it be about?" kenny asked. Ashley raised her hand, waving it up in the air, "Ooooh me, me.." Corbin smirked, "anybody else accpet ashley.." Zac laughed, "Good one Corb." he high fived over Vanessa's shoulder. Vanessa cuddled up into Zac, and pecked his lips.

Vanessa clucked her tongue, "I think it should be about senior year...you know, like Prom and...graduation." Kenny thought a minute, "hey...that's a good idea...nice Vanessa." Zac smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and kissing her temple. Corbin made an outburst, "NO! NO PDA WHILE IN MY PRESENSE!" everyone laughed, Vanessa slapped his shoulder.

Ashley laughed, "Good job V, that was way different then what I had planned.." she smirked, Vanessa rolled her eyes, "I'm afraid to ask.." Corbin looked at Ashley, "Tis.. what was yours?" she smirked bigger looking at Zanessa. "Well it's a little too inapropriate for Disney, but how about Troy and Gabriella move in together, and have a baby.." Vanessa spit out her water, "what!" Ashley smiled, "Don't tell you two haven't thought about getting married?" she crossed her arms.

Zac was as red as a tomato, he cleared his throat, "Hey uh...Lucas, where's Chris? Wasn't he with you last night?" Lucas shrugged but also narrowed his eyes, "Zac, dude, there's a lot of things I want to do before I die...but that's not one of them." silent chuckles and some murmurs of 'I didn't get it' Lucas rolled his eyes, Zac sighed. Ashley scoffed, "Luc, got anything better to do than quote the golden girls?"

Lucas smirked, "Ashley, is there any other color you can dye your hair accept blonde? I mean seriously, one time it's blonde then the other times its brown... stick with one color.." Ashley scoffed, and then a little girl, and her mom came over to the cast, and the mother looked at Zac, "exscuse me Zac, umm my daughter, she's a real big fan of you, and she was very shy to come up here by herself.." the little 5 year old girl was blushing and was shy, and looked at Zac, "Zac..I mean Mister Efron, Can you sign my notebook?" she gave him her HSM sticker book.

Zac smiled, "Sure..." she handed him the notebook and as he signed it, "What's your name cutie..." the little girl seemed to blush, her voice was so quiet, "Katie Whitney Green...my fwiends call me K.W." Zac smiled, looking down at the cover of the note book again, he signed it: 'K.W., follow your dreams, love Zac...'

he smiled, handing it back to her, "There you go cutie.." she smiled, "Thank you.." he turned back to Vanessa, and she was smiling. he looked at her, "what?" she smiled bigger, "You were so sweet to that little girl.." he smiled, "I love kids, there precious.." she smiled, "Me too.." ashley smirked, "Then maybe we will be seeing Zanessa babies soon.." Vanessa glared, "Ashley!"

**ZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZV**

For the rest of those months, High School Musical 3 was in production, and they had to make it special, cause this was their last chance, for them to shine, to bring them music one more time. It was now December, and Vanessa's 19th birthday was around the corner.

Zac and Vanessa walked out of the HSM3 Set, hand in hand walking to their car and slipping in. Zac smiled at her, "so.. next week, is the lovely Vanessa Anne Hudgens Birthday." Vanessa smiled, "Yes, and do not make a big deal of it, cause I'm only turning 19." she giggled.

Zac smiled, "hey," he pulled her close to him, "any birthday of yours is important...cause your important." Vanessa giggled, squeezing his hand, "I don't have anything special planned really." Zac faked a shocked a expression, "no!" Vanessa laughed, "Hey! I'm serious! I don't have anything planned!" zac laughed, suddenly a fan came up to them. Well, one looked like a fan, the other girl just looked utterly bored, "Hi! I'm Maree! I'm such a huge fan! Can I hug you guys! Then take a picture!" the other girl sighed, "come on-" Maree shushed her, "Hailey! Come on don't rush me!"

Vanessa smiled and looked at the little girl, "Sure sweetie." her and Zac both got out of the car, and bent down and the other girl took the picture. then they both signed her book, and hugged her goodbye, and got back into the car driving her home. When Zac and Vanessa walked in, Gina walked in and hugged Zac, "Oh Zac, I haven't seen you in awhile.." Vanessa walked inside the kitchen laying her purse on the counter, "Hey momma, I'm gonna go talk to stella..don't scare zac away.." she walked up the stairs, and Gina looked at Zac, "are you busy next week for Vanessa's Birthday?" Zac shook his head, "I'm never busy for her.." Gina smiled, "I know, your like a son to me, to make her happy like she is...but umm listen, I bought her house.. and I'm gonna need your help on having stuff moved in"

Zac smiled, "I'd love to help...uhm where is it?" Gina smiled, "it's in the San Fernando valley...not too far from your house." she winked. Troy nodded, "mm closeness." Everyone seemed like they were expecting so much from them, and they were just a young couple. "Hey!" Vanessa said as she walked in with her sister Stella on her back, "Help me! I'm being attacked!"

Zac laughed, going up to the pair of sisters, and pulling Stella off, "Hey I like my girlfriend living...don't kill her." Vanessa laughed, Stella giggled and ran back to the living room with her Ipod in her ears, Gina Hudgens smiled, she was glad that her daughter was happy then she remembered something. "Oh! Vanessa! A Neil Patrick Harris called for you...he said something about you playing Mimi in a show called RENT..."

Vanessa smiled, "I definetly will call him, I love RENT." Zac wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her head. Vanessa smiled up at him, "I love you.." he smiled back kissing her lips, "I love you too..so much."

Next Week, It was Vanessa's Birthday. and Zac was driving her too her new house. Vanessa looked at him, "we just passed your house?" he smirked, "I know..were not going there.." she raised an eyebrow, "Then where are we-" she looked up and saw the most awesome staircase, and an even more awesome home. she gasped stepping out. Zac smiled taking her hand and leading her up the stairs, "Miss Hudgens, May I Introduce you to your new home.." he opened the door to the amazing home. her eyes sparkled, looking around the house. "Omg! Zac! I love you so much! I just may award you with some birthday sex!" she said excitedly.

Zac laughed, wrapping an arm around her waist, "want me to lead you to the bedroom then?" Vanessa giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "After you show me the tour..." her eyes glittered with mischeif. Zac chuckled, picking her up bridal style, "I'd love to Miss Hudgens..." she leaned her head on his shoulder.

Zac held her hand walking through the big house, and Vanessa's eyes were sparkling. after he showed her the house, she looked up at him, "Thank you...so much.." she kissed his lips. "No problem baby girl.." he kissed her forhead, then they walked upstairs to their bedroom and made love.

**ZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZV**

It was now 2008, and Zac and Vanessa were still both filming and rehearsing for High School Musical 3: Senior Year which turns out to be going to the theatres for the first time... so it must be big. It was april already, and Zac and Vanessa had movies offered, and accepted them. Zac has two movies coming and still fimling after High School Musical 3, called Me & Orson Welles, and 17 Again. and Vanessa, which will be having a movie called BandSlam coming out. Zac and Vanessa and the whole HSM Cast had a monthly break. Zac Went to film Me & Orson Welles, while Vanessa stayed in LA.. which gave Gina a great opportunity to Ruin Vanessa Anne Hudgens.

Zac missed her so much, He has been away from her for a week, I guess he just had to get used to the idea, since they both wanted this, this will just have to be it.

Vanessa was in LA walking with her sister and mom. then paparazzi came over to her, "Vanessa! is it true that your pregnant! and it's not zac's baby!" Vanessa's eyes went wide, "w-what?" camera's were flashing in her eyes, and she held her little sister close to her, protecting her. "stop please..go away.." "why are you doing this to Zac! Vanessa!" she had tears rolling down her cheeks, "where are you getting this information!" she asked, then one guy said, "From a source.."

The Rumor spreaded like wildfire, and soon had got to zac. he turned on the E! News, and it showed the paparazzi video, he saw Vanessa crying, and holding Stella close to her. he knew who did this to her. It was Gina. he called Vanessa. She answered, "Zac..I swear, I'm not-" "I know baby V...Gina is up to something..I just need you to be careful alright.." she nodded, "Zac.. this long distant relationship..is it..gonna work?"

"Yes, of course it is..." Zac sighed, "look...I will get to the bottom of this, I swear it...I will find out why Gina is doing this." Vanessa sniffled, "Zac.. please come back soon." he hated hearing her cry, it made him physically ill; he felt worse than when he got his appendix out. "I'll be back soon...I promise...I love you my baby V." She smiled through the phone, "I love you too."

Zac and her hung up, and he quickly dialed Gina. she said a polite hello. he narrowed his eyes, gripping on the phone, "what the hell is a matter with you! can't you just let people be happy! your ruining her life, and I'm not happy with it at all! she did nothing! I don't care if she gets more attention then me! I don't care.. all I care about is her! If hear one more rumor, one more lie, I will put your ass in jail!" he yelled hanigng up before she could answer. yeah..he was pissed.

**ZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZV**

Vanessa was back in LA, and was doing some shopping with Ashley. then soon enough they found their selfs at a party. there was drinking, but Vanessa was under aged, and Ashley wasen't. Ashley wasen't gonna drink of course cause she didn't want Vanessa left out. they sat on the couch, and then a curly blonde headed guy came over to her. "Hi Vanessa.." she looked up, "Hi." she spoke ignoring him. he took a seat beside her.. "I'm Austin..Austin Butler.." she rolled her eyes, "and I'm Vanessa..And I Really don't care.." she got up to leave but he held her arm squeezing it. "Let me go!" she screamed.

Austin sneered, the alcohol on his breath was strong. "No...you're cute..." Ashley got between them, "why don't you back off!" Austin smirked, "two beautiful girls,mm I like it..." Ashley scoffed, turning toward Vanessa, "why don't we just go..." Vanessa nodded, gripping the arm that he squeezed; there was sure to be a bruise there, hopefully it'd be gone by the time Zac came back. "Ash, why are people like that?" her blond friend circled an arm around her shoulders, "I don't know...men are assholes."

Before Ashley and Vanessa got into the car, Austin grabbed Vanessa and pushed her against the car. Vanessa whimpered, "Get away from me!" she screamed. then he punched her in the face sending her to the ground. Ashley slapped him, "Get the fuck out of here!" she said pushing him, and helping Vanessa into the car and getting in and driving back to her house where Zac would be waiting.

when they pulled up, Ashley and Vanessa got out. Vanessa had tears rolling down her cheeks, and Ashley hugged her, "hey, hey, don't cry.. Zac is in there, and his gonna make everything better!" Vanessa nodded wiping away her tears. when they walked in, Zac was sitting at the kitchen table, he looked up, and he smiled running over to Vanessa, lifting her up, and kissing her passionately, "I missed you so much.." Vanessa had tears rolling down her cheeks, and a bruise on her cheek. "V, baby! what happened!" she sniffled, "I just had a bad night.. I missed you though..how was your trip?"

Zac sighed, looking at Ashley to see if she was injured too. Nope, only Vanessa, "my trip was fine...I want to know what happened to you..." Vanessa sighed, she turned her head toward Ashley, the blond shrugged, "I can see where I'm not wanted...I'll be in the other room." Smart lass. Clearing her throat, Vanessa looked at Zac, "it was just a bad night...it looks worse than it feels." Zac sighed, cupping her cheek gently, "Hey, let's go get you cleaned up some..."

Vanessa layed her head on his shoulder nodding, and he picked her up like a small five year old, with her legs around his waist and her head laying on his shoulder. he layed her on the bathroom counter, and putting some ice on the bruise. she winched, but he kissed her cheek, "Now, baby V..what happened?" she sighed wrapping her arms around his neck, "This guy.. he was drunk, he tried to...I guess he tried to rape me, or make me dance with im, but I didn't want too.. so he followed me and ashley too the car, and grabbed me and punched me in the face..." Zac's eyes went wide, but his blood was boiling. "was he drunk?" she nodded, but shook her head, "But I wasen't drinking Zac, I swear.."

"I believe you..." he murmured, "I don't like it when anyone hurts you..." Vanessa smiled wanly, "Zac...can you sleep with me tonight?" Zac smiled, "of course I will.." she grabbed his shirt front, "no I mean..._sleep_ with me." Zac's eyes widened, but a smile curved his lips. "Why yes Miss Hudgens..." she giggled, "ah there's that smile."

He Carried her to the bedroom, and layed her on the bed. her hands roamed up his shirt, kissing his lips gently, "I love you.." she murmured against his lips. He smiled, "I love you too..so much Nessa.." he his hands went to the back of her dress, unattaching it, and throwing it on the floor, which meant she had no bra, and she was just in her underwear. she moaned into the kiss. they sat up still not breaking the kiss, she unhooked his belt, and slid down his jeans, and he slipped off his shirt, and re-attached his lips back onto hers. Vanessa moaned into the kiss, "Zac..I missed this..I missed you.."

His hands went crazy, roaming all over her, his kiss made him feel like he was a starving man in the desert. "I missed you too...I love you..." he poked a finger under the edge of her panties; she loved his hands on her. Her hands were just as sinful, traveling down to his big length and stroking it until he was harder than a rock, she pinched the head of his cock; causing him to moan and shudder. "No fair.." he breathed, he bent his head to her neck, nipping and sucking while his fingers worked on her breasts; pinching her nipples and fondling them in his palms. She moaned, "you like payback..." she mused.

Zac smirked, "Oh baby V, you want payback, I'm gonna take you somewhere were you never been before." Vanessa laughed on how corny that sounded, "Zac, what are you-mmm" a moan interupted her as Zac's mouth was attached to her womanly folds, and sucking on them, and letting his tongue travel. Vanessa moaned, biting her bottom lip, holding onto the railing. Zac looked up at her with a smirk, his tongue still in her, and then he travled back up to her lips, along with his hands going to her sides. his lips thrust upon hers, and he entered her, _**(of course with a condom on) **_pumping faster, and faster into her. "Oh Zac..mmm..stop.." she moaned.

Zac kissed her neck, attacking with heated kisses, Vanessa lulled her head back and dug her nails into his back as she wrapped her legs around his waist; pulling him more into her. "You are...tight...so tight and warm..." he kissed her neck, sliding them down to her breasts, she moaned loud in esctacy, pretty soon the room was full of orgasmic screams, panting moans and the room reeked of sex.

Zac collapsed over her, and then layed under the covers trying to catch their breaths. Zac pulled her close to him, "Don't...ever...change.." he whispered. Vanessa giggled kissing his hand, "I won't Zac." she looked into his eyes, "I love you..so much." Zac smiled pulling her close, and kissing her forhead, "I love you too baby.."


	6. Chapter 6

It was already a year, and Zac and Vanessa have been dating for 4 years now. It was 2009, and High School Musical 3 was already out. but then, more photos were leaked online of Vanessa... and this time, it wasen't Gina.. It was someone she used to be friends with, and they got mad at her because she had become famous. Vanessa sighed, walking inside the Kid Choice Awards stadium. Zac texted her, and she smiled, _"I love you babe..be sure to win an award.." _she smiled, and texted back,_ "I love you too baby..and your probably gonna win an award for 17 Again..I just know it.." _then Dane Cook came on. "Before I announce the choice hotties.. can I just.. Can I just say what everyone has on their minds, but don't want to say...wheres Vanessa Hudgens?"

Vanessa's heart stop, She hoped he wasen't doing, what she thought he was, then he spoke, "Girl! You have got to keep your clothes on!" Vanessa's eyes went wide, "Phones are for phone calls girl.." Vanessa bit her bottom lip, to stop the tears from forming.

Corbin and Zac watched the scene happen. Zac was pissed then anyone there. Dane Cook had no right to do that.. Corbin sighed, "That was so low, and cruel.. I hope Vanessa is ok, she didn't deserve that..." Corbin said.

Zac's blood was boiling, and he hands were forming into a fist, "That slimy bastard, when I get my hands on him-" Corbin's eyes went wide, he knew he loved Vanessa, but to hurt someone? "Zac, calm down.. the important thing you need to do , is stay away from Dane Cook, cause if you go and beat him up, then your gonna get in trouble for starting a fight, and Vanessa needs you.."

let's see, did Zac really care if people saw him beat the shit out of Dane Cook? Well, at the moment, no. His fists clenched, "I don't care...he needs to pay for what he's done." Corbin sighed, holding his friends arm to keep him from jumping on to the stage, "just call Vanessa and comfort her." With still steaming eyes, Zac nodded, "yeah..fine, but Dane Cook still is an ass." Corbin wanted to laugh...if the situation wasn't so grim. Zac texted his girl, _Hey baby V, you okay...Dane Cook is an ass, want me to beat him for you?_

Vanessa looked down at her vibrating phone, and smiled sadly,_ "I'm fine baby, and that's sweet by no, I just..I'm giving up.." _she texted getting up from her seat and walking out. Zac watched her leave, then his phone vibrated. he read the text and he jumped out of his seat running after her. Vanessa walked closer to her car then Zac called for her. "Baby! wait!" he ran to her as she turned around, and hugged her, "Don't give up baby.." she shook her head, "No... everything in my life is being ruined, I really wanted to be somebody, but I think god is telling me to back out now before It gets worst.."

Zac wrapped her in his arms, "hey...it's all right-" she began to grow sick of hearing that. She pulled out of his arms, "Zac! You keep saying that..but it's not! I'm sorry...but I just got to go!" she sniffled, turning away and walking briskly to her car; Zac didn't go after her-he'd let her have her space, but in the mean time...he had a man named Dane Cook to beat.

There was a commercial break, Dane was backstage, Zac flashed his pass to the guard and he went in. "Hey Dane." Zac faked a smile, the slimy cheesehead looked up witha corny smile, "hey dude...liked that crack I made about Van-Ah!" by then Zac's fist connected with Dane's cheek. "What the hell man?" Zac breathed deeply, getting into Dane's face, "you don't ever talk about her like that...got it?"

Dane looked at him, "what the hell is wrong with you!" Zac grabbed him from the front of his shirt, "I want you to apologize to her.. infront of everyone!" Dance crossed his arms, "And If I don't? what are you gonna do about it pretty boy?" Zac growled pushing him up against the wall, "doesn't matter to me, cause alot of people are gonna hate you for doing that to a sweet girl like Vanessa!" Dane looked at him, Zac pulled out his phone and dialed Vanessa's phone. "Baby, someone has something to say to you.." Zac reached out his phone to Dane. Dane sighed and took the phone, "I'm sorry Vanessa..that was very innapropriate of me, and disrespectful to you..and I'm sorry.." Vanessa sighed, "It's ok.."

Zac walked up to her house and knocked on the door. Vanessa opened the door, and she had a green mask on, and her hair up in a bun with a pink head band on, and in her pajama's. "Zac! what are you doing here!" she said embarrassed. she was blushing through the green colored mask, but to Zac, she still looked beautiful, even if she did look like an alien. Zac smiled, handing her the roses, "I brought you pizza too.. and chocolate covered strawberries.." Vanessa smiled, "Umm... Zac, if you haven't noticed..I was about to go to bed after I rinsed this off.." she giggled opening the door wider.

Zac smiled, "ooh nice, can I perhaps join you?" Vanessa giggled, walking over to him; God the pizza smelled good. "It depends.." he tilted his head to the side, "on?" she wrapped her arms around his neck, "if we're gonna eat those pizza and strawberries or...if I'm gonna have to have my way with you and cover you in chocolate..." Zac winced, the fact that a painful, hard erection was stretching his trousers was hard to think with. He had to have a clear head..and he couldn't have one...when his cock did the thinking. But..sweet mama, how could he resist her. "Kinky thought." And that's the best he could come up with.

They sat on her bed, eating pizza, and feeding each other strawberries. Zac smiled at her, "You alright?...about everything?" she sighed, "I knew this was gonna come up.." he nodded, laying down on his side, "Nessa... everything is going to get better in time..I promise.. it's always hard for us celebirties in the beginning, but were growing up, soon things are gonna be behind us.." Vanessa sighed, "are you sure about that?" he smiled, "I'm sure that I love you.. and that I'm always gonna be here for you.." she bit her bottom lip, "Even if we break up.." he looked at her, "what do you mean?" she sighed, "Like, what if were not together in the future, and were with different people.. would you still be there for me?"

Zac looked at her, "of course I would...Baby, I'd always love you." Vanessa smiled, she squeezed Zac's hand and then brought it to her lips to kiss each finger. Zac sighed, "I mean it, I will always love you." They spent the night just holding each other, stealing kisses, and whispering sweet nothings in each others ear.

Zac looked at her, "of course I would...Baby, I'd always love you." Vanessa smiled, she squeezed Zac's hand and then brought it to her lips to kiss each finger. Zac sighed, "I mean it, I will always love you." They spent the night just holding each other, stealing kisses, and whispering sweet nothings in each others ear.

**ZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZV**

It was now Friday, April 17th, and it was the premiere of 17 Again. Vanessa was walking down the carpet wearing a short pink mini dress with a black belt around it, with shiny black hills, with her brown locks down to her sides smiling for the cameras. people kept flashing the pictures at her, and screaming her name, "Vanessa! Vanessa! We Love you!" they shouted. Vanessa smiled gracefully, and stepped torwards taking the pictures.

Zac walked on the carpet, wearing a tux that hugged his chest and really defined his body shape. In other words, it was a turn on for all the girls. He saw Vanessa and smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist, "Having fun?" she giggled, "yeah...most definitely." he hugged her to his side, smiling as the paparazzi snapped more pictures of the two of them, they ignored all questions that were asked; and they made their way to the theater.

At the After Party, Zac and Vanessa were side by side, with his arm around her waist the whole time. all the girls were jealous cause she had everyone's 'Man' but Vanessa didn't care, she knew she was Zac's one and only.

As They walked out of the Theatre Zac and Vanessa got in the car, and they both turned to each other. "I have something to tell you.." Zac and Vanessa both said at the same time, and both looked into each other's eyes. "what is it?" Zac asked her, she took a deep breath, "I'm uh I won't be in LA for awhile.." Zac sighed, "That's what I was gonna say..." Vanessa's eyes went wide, "what!" Zac sighed, "I'm doing a new movie called Charlie St. Cloud in Vancouver.." Vanessa smiled, "Zac.. that's amazing! congradualations! I'm so happy for you!" she hugged him, "what's your news?" he asked. she took a deep breath, "I am signed onto do two movies... I'm gonna be in Montréal, Québec, Canada filminig Beastly next week, and then I will be going to Vancouver to start SuckerPunch in 2 months."

Zac smiled, "hey, I'm happy for you!" he hugged her, "I can't wait to see them both," Vanessa smiled, "Zac Beastly is a romance...I'd have to kiss another guy..." Zac sighed, "it's just acting V..." she shrugged, "I know but, still it feels like I'm cheating..." Zac hugged her, "hey...it's acting, I need to tell you that Charlie St. Cloud is a romance too, a kind of supernatural romance, but..I'll be thinking of you when I kiss my co star." she smiled, "I'll be thinking of you too."

**ZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZV**

It's been months now, and it's 2010.. and Zac and Vanessa both have been working like crazy, and have barely had time for each other. Vanessa was almost done filming SuckerPunch, and Zac was now filming a new movie called The Lucky One. Zac and Vanessa haven't been near each other for awhile.. the last time they spent alot of time together was back in march of 2010, at a laker game. then In September went to a party. it was now December of 2010, and Vanessa was calling Zac. Zac answered, "hey V." he smiled. she sighed, "Hey..umm we need to talk.."

Zac frowned, "what's wrong baby?" she sighed, biting her bottom lip, "I think we need to have a trip together.. since we haven't seen each other or spend any time together.." Zac sighed of relief, thank god she wasen't breaking up with him. "Your absolutey right V.. how does Hawaii sound?" Vanessa smiled, "Sounds perfect.." Zac smiled, "I'll get a plane out there right now, and I'll meet you tomorrow." Vanessa nodded, "ok..I love you..and I'll see you soon.." Zac smiled, "I love you too baby girl...bye." and they hung up.

Zac was in his trailer, sitting by the window where the Atlanta air was brezzing through, he sighed. There was a knock on the door, "Yeah?" he called, "It's Taylor...Schilling..." his co star for the lucky one was shy, but he had a theory of making her come out of her shell, "come in.." the door opened, "Hey Zac...Nicolas wants to talk to you." Yes, the author was onset. Zac had respect for him, he was cool to hang with.

Zac sighed, and walked outside and found Nichloas.. "You needed to talk to me?" Nicholas nodded, "You told me you wanted to have a week off to go to Hawaii with Vanessa?" Zac nodded, "Yes." Nicholas nodded, "I understand that.. you can go ahead." Zac smiled, and ran inside his trailer, and got all his stuff and drove to the airport.

**ZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZV**

A Week in Hawaii was fun, they went to the beach, went surfing, went jet skiing. Zac and Vanessa were on jet skii's and were headed to shore cause now they were on their way home to California. Their Vacation together was done, they couldn't believe how fast it had went by.

When they landed in California. Zac held her close to him walking pass paparazzi and holding her close. Zac felt her shiver, and he kissed her forhead, 'You cold baby?" she nodded, he took off his hoodie, and slipped it on her, and pulled her close, and they got into the car. when he drove her to her house, Vanessa sighed. Zac turned her around, "V, what's wrong? you've been upset ever since we got back!" she sighed, "I think we need to break-up." she whispered. Zac looked at her, his heart breaking in two. "w-what." she sighed, "We don't spend any time together anymore accept this.. and I never ever get to see you.. Long distant relationships are hard Zac.. we need to see other people for awhile.. " Zac bit his lip, "Nessa, we can work this out...We've been together since you were 16 and I was 17..don't you remember?" she sniffled, "Yes I remember, and I will always cherish those memories for the rest of my life but..I just.. we need to take a break..I'm sorry." she kissed his lips one last time, shutting the door behind her.

Zac sighed, running a hand through his hair and going back to his car, slipping back into the car. he looked back at her house, slipping out his IPhone and sending her a quick text before driving off. _"I will always love you.. and I'm still coming to see you in Rent." _

Vanessa sighed reading the text message then texting back, "Goodnight Zac." she sighed turning her phone off, and going to the bathroom and cry herself to sleep.

**TGTGTG**

So far the show was good, and partly depressing, but Zac only watched Vanessa. She was beautiful in it, now the stage was dark and the music, heavy drums had started playing and then the spotlight hit Vanessa, where she had a catlike gleam in her eyes,_ "Whats the time? Well its gotta be close to mid night, my body's talking to me...its says time for danger..." _she stood up from the chair, _"It says I want to commit a crime, want to be the cause of a fight...want to put on a nice tight skirt and flirt with a stranger."_ she tore off the robe to reveal blue pants that were skin tight and metallic and a top that was only a bodice, her middrif was covered by only mesh.

_"I've had a knack from way back, at breaking the rules once I learned the games, get up life's too quick, I know some place sick where this chick will dance in the flames let's go ouuutt tonight!"_ She strutted across the add on stage,_ "I have to go ouut tonight! You wanna play? Let's run away! We won't be back before it's Christmas day! Take me out tonight! meow..ha!" _Turned on, and not thinking clearly, Zac reached up with a 20, and she took it graciously.

After The Performance, Vanessa was in her dressing room, and was getting all her stuff off and putting back on her clothes and was headed out to go back home. then there was a knock on her door. she opened it to find Zac. "Zac?" he smiled, he had roses for her, "You did amazing tonight V." she smiled grabbing the roses and taking in the scent.. "Their..Their beautiful." Zac smiled, "So were you." she smiled hugging him, and kissing his cheek, "Thanks so much for coming tonight Zac...I love that we can still be friends.." she smiled.

a blow below the belt, but he grinned and he bit his tongue to get past it. "Anyway uhm...you need a ride home?" Vanessa smiled, but shook her head, "no I'm good..but thanks for asking." he nodded, well it was probably best that he didn't drive her home, after all that fact that the performance from Out Tonight was burning in his skull and he had a hard on everytime he thought about it. Yeah, he'd have to go home and relieve himself some...but no! He wouldn't do that, he'd just wait for the vision to pass.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been seven months since the performance, and seven months and 2 weeks since the Zanessa-Break-up. Vanessa and Ashley were out to eat, and Ashley Austin to eat. Vanessa didn't like this Austin Guy, especially since he tried to rape her about 2 years ago. when all three of them were in a booth. Austin sat beside Vanessa, "V..I'm sorry for what happend 2 years ago, I was not myself, and It was totally disrespectful, and out of line, and I hope we can leave it behind us and be friends.." she sighed, but nodded, "Yeah, "i'll Like that I guess." Ashley looked at the two, and smiled, "Hey, you two should totally go out.." Vanessa's eyes went wide, "No way." Ashley sighed, "Come on Vanessa, it's been seven months since Zac... you have to start somewhere.." Vanessa sighed, and agreed.

Next months were amazing to Vanessa. Austin was a great guy to be around, her and Austin began a relationship, but it was nothing like her and Zac's. Zac was the only guy she had feelings for, but she had to forget about him. she just had too.

It was now November, and Ashley invited the whole High School Musical Cast for A Movie Marathon. the whole cast was there, accept for Vanessa who was bringing Austin along. "Where the hell is V!" Ashley said trying to call her. Zac sighed, "Maybe she's running late!" Ashley groaned, "If she is not here in 5 mintues I will-" before she could finish her sentence Vanessa jumped on her, "Hey!" Ashley pushed her off, "Where have you been! I was worried sick!" Vanessa laughed, "Chill Girly, I got you some creme bruela.." Ashley looked at it, then shrugged, "I forgive you.." and took the creme bruela and ate it.

Everyone laughed, Ashley looked at them, her lips covered in creme brulee, "what?" they laughed, she rolled her eyes, "anyway let's watch a movie!" every settled into a spot, Austin and Vanessa were on the floor with Vanessa between his legs, Zac was in a bean bag chair that was too mushy and was difficult to get out of; but he was in shape, he could handle it. He tried his best to not stare at the 'happy couple' because he knew what Austin was, the picture in his phone made the thing weigh at least 10 pounds extra. He sighed, silently, watching the screen show the main menu for the DVD Abduction, his mind drifting to a few weeks earlier. When Vanessa was filming Gimme Shelter.

_(Flashback)_

_The place was jumping, girls and guys grinded against each other; Zac stayed in the back by the bar, it was less crowded. He was observing the place, when his eyes landed on a familiar blond head. He felt his gut clenched, Austin. Sure, he respected the guy, but he didn't like him; and the fact that he was seeing the guy with a girl who wasn't Vanessa made him peeved. He moved closer a bit, pulling out his phone, aiming the camera at the macking couple. He took the picture, but...damn his nice guy-ness, he wouldn't send it to anyone..he'd keep it. Vanessa deserves happiness, and he wanted her happy. He wouldn't ruin for it her._

_(End of Flash back)_

Vanessa layed and Austin's lap, and he was laying his hands around her waist. Vanessa sat up, and turned to Austin on her knees, staring into his eyes, "what do you want to eat tonight?" she asked biting her bottom lip, he shrugged, "anything is better then that healthy shit you eat.." he said looking at her, and she just looked at him, he rolled his eyes, "what Vanessa?" she sighed sitting beside him and crossing her arms, she hated him.

Zac couldn't help but watch them from the corner of his eye, he needed to tell her. It was the right thing but...she could find out on her own, right...he scoffed silently, the others were so absorbed in the movie playing, she'd never find out. Sighing, he picked up an empty glass and texted Vanessa: _Meet me in the kitchen, we need to talk. _He hit send and moved wordless to the kitchen. Vanessa's phone vibrated, and she answered it descreetly, it was from Zac.

The text read: _Meet me in the kitchen, we need to talk._ her eyes went wide, what would he need to talk to her about? she sighed looking at Austin who was watching the movie. she sighed slipping off the floor, and walking into the other room. she walked into the kitchen. "hey." Zac looked at her, "Hey..we need to talk about Austin.." Vanessa sighed, "Zac.. please don't start this.." "But Vanessa his-" Vanessa interupted him, "Look Zac, I know you care about me, and everything, and I appreciate it, but look, I'm not any of your buisness anymore, I'm gonna be with who I want to be with... and that's not fair to me.. if you can't respect that, then I don't want to be friends." "Vanessa, listen to me, his-" she sighed, "Look, just stop Zac! please!" she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

He didn't want to hurt her, but if he had to hurt her by showing her the stinking picture, so be it. He watched her backside as she walked back out to the movie, he sighed, looking at his phone and going through his pictures. It had to be done, typing a message to go with it,_ You know I suck at photoshop, this was taken while you were away filming...I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you. But, this was the next best way. _He hit send, and just hung back, drinking the rootbeer that he had and just watched the movie from the kitchen. Was her reaction to be explosive? He was curious, but he didn't go to look...he hurt her by showing her that picture, he didn't want to make it worse.

Vanessa got a vibrate, and she looked down to see she got a message from Zac. she sighed deleting it, and slipping it back into her pocket. a few minutes later, Zac came back into the room, and looked at Vanessa. he didn't understand why she wasen't upset about the picture? or did she even see it?

After the movies were all over, everybody was leaving, and Vanessa and Austin stood up and went over to Ashley. "Ash, thanks for inviting us-" Ashley hugged her, "V.. shut up, you know your invited, this is your movie too.." Vanessa giggled and looked up at Austin, "You ready to go?" Austin rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure whatever.." Vanessa sighed, "Ash, I'll see you in February.." Zac began to evesdrop, "I'm gonna miss you girly.." they hugged. Vanessa smiled, "I will too, but I'll be back in LA at the end of January.."

**ZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZV**

The months pass, and Vanessa has been gone promoting Journey 2: The Mysterious Island. Zac was in LA still, and was out getting a bite to eat with his long-time friend Bubba Lewis, who played his brother in miracle run. Bubba looked over, and tapped on Zac's shoulder, "Hey, isn't that Vanessa's boyfriend over there?" Zac looked over, and saw Austin and another girl eating dinner. Zac sighed, "I'll be right back.." he sneak up towards their seats to evesdrop on their conversation. The blonde headed girl smiled at Austin, "So when are you gonna dump this Hudgens girl?" Austin smirked, "Well, once she gets me my fame and fortune, I won't need her anymore... and plus." he took a sip of his soda, "I'm just gonna keep cheating on her until she gets back, she won't know about it.."

That was low, Zac's gut twisted in anger, his phone in hand and the phone setting on record. He recorded what they were saying, and when they done, to top it all off he snapped a picture. He'd try again with sending them to Vanessa, she deserved to know.

**ZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZV**

Vanessa was on set, watching the playback of the scene she was in for journey 2. She was heading to the beach when her phone vibrated, sighing she picked it up; but seeing she got a text message from Zac. She ignored it and deleted it. She didn't need any crap from him, especially not now when the movie was just about done and the premier was around the corner. She didn't need any crap from Zac, or Austin, or ..anybody!

**ZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZV**

Vanessa was now headed back To California with Josh Hutcherson. when they were on the plane, he looked at her, "You have something on your mind Nessa.." she looked at him, then sighed, "I..I don't know what I'm doing anymore Josh...things are just so confusing.." Josh sighed, "Vanessa.. you still love him.." her eyes popped out, "what?" he smiled, "you still love zac.. that's why your confused, why are you with Austin anyway, I see the way he treats you, Vanessa if you don't end things with him now, your gonna totally regret it.."

Vanessa looked away from him, "Josh, I...I love him.." Josh shook his head, "No, you just think you love him.. Vanessa, Zac loves you, and I don't know him personally, but I know he loves you.. you can tell by the way he looks at you in pictures, and how when someone mentions you, he smiles or blushes...Austin don't care about you Vanessa, I care about you, your like my little sister, and I just want you to be careful.."

Vanessa smiled and hugged him, "Thanks Josh, your like my big brother.." they sat on the plane, until it landed them in LA, tonight was the premiere in LA, she wanted everything perfect.

**ZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZV**

As The Camera's flashed at Vanessa, Vanessa was smiling as her arm was wrapped around Austin Butler's neck, and his arm around her waist. Josh watched them, mostly keeping a close eye on Vanessa, he did not want austin hurting her in anyway.. tonight was her night.

Zac showed up to the premiere, and was letting the photographers take pictures of him. he smiled for them, and he saw Vanessa having an interview. he had to find out if she got the messages, he would have to wait till she was done with the interview.

He smiled for more pictures, while slowly making his way toward Vanessa, he was almost there when someone grabbed his arm; he turned to see Josh. "Look she's confused...I tried to talk to her on the plane here but she thinks that she loves Austin." Okay, Zac didn't know Josh personally but he seemed genuine in what he was saying. Zac coughed, lowering his voice so it was a semi-private conversation, "I sent her a recording and a picture of Austin..with another girl while she was away...do you know if she got it or not?" Josh tilted his head, "I don't know man, but I'll keep an eye on her, she's like a sister to me." Zac nodded, "thanks man."

Vanessa was done with her interview, and Austin grabbed her arm, his mouth came in contact with her ear, his hot breath whispering, "Stop taking off...your embarassing me.." Vanessa looked towards Zac who was watching the whole thing. Austin grabbed her wrist gently, "look at me when I'm talking to you." he growled quietly turning her around. she looked at him in the eyes, "stop.. your hurting me." she released herself from him walking away from him. his blood boiled, he was angry, she wasen't gonna do that to him, she was gonna pay.

Zac turned his gaze to Josh, who nodded and started making his way to Austin, Zac got to him first; grabbing his elbow. "Austin," his voice was firm, Josh got there, grabbing his other elbow, and a cocky smile on his face, "Hey Austin, me and Zac here..we just want to talk." Both men looked threatening.

Austin looked at both of them, and shrugged them both off, "I don't have time for this." he pushed them off, but Zac grabbed his arm, Austin looked at him, "make time." Austin narrowed his eyes, "Get the fuck off me Efron!" he shoved him off. Josh looked at Austin, "We don't like the way you treat Vanessa!" he crossed his arms, Austin chuckled, "And you think I really care?" Zac glared at him, "Vanessa is still my best friend, and I still care about her, and I don't like it when people hurt her or disrespect her.. so you better stop cheating on her.." Austin laughed, "I'm not gonna stop, and she's not gonna find out." Zac smirked, "Oh yeah really-" "She's out of town, and she won't know, and you think she's gonna listen to you Efron?" he smirked.

Zac sighed, "she'll listen to me more then she'll listen to you.." he crossed his arms. Vanessa turned her gaze from a distance watching Zac and Josh talk to Austin. her eyes went wide, when Austin pushed Zac. she rushed over to them as Zac was about to push back but she got in the middle, "Guys stop! please don't fight." she sighed. Zac looked at her, "Baby V-" she glared at him, "Don't call me that!"

"Nessa he was just-" Josh started, but Vanessa cut him off, waggling a finger in his face, "don't!" she yelled, by now every is staring at them. "Don't you dare stick up for him! He's ruining everything! Just go! Go away! Leave me alone!" turning angrilly, she grabbed Austin's arm and pulled him to the theater; Josh looked at Zac, it was evident in his eyes that he..well, he wanted to do the most unmanly thing ever. Cry. "Dude-" "Forget it.." Zac said, backing up, "I uh...I tried, she won't listen...I'll just go, and uh tell Vanessa that I couldn't stay for the movie...I uh had things to do."

Josh watched him leave, and then looking at the rectangle that fell out of his pocket; whether it was intentional or accidental that Zac dropped his phone Josh didn't know, but an idea formed in his head. Bending over, he picked it up and made his way to the theater wordlessly. Seeing Vanessa going through her purse (and no Austin in sight) he made his way to her, "Hey Nessa, I want to apologize...and uh..yeah." Vanesa huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and setting her purse on the ground near Josh's feet. He kicked it into the aisle behind her. Josh sighed, "well...enjoy the night see you at the afterparty." Going to the next aisle, he dug through her purse, switching her cell phone with Zac's but not before putting the screen to the picture of Austin with the girl at the club. The trap was set, the match was lit...now all Josh had to do was watch it burn.

**ZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZV**

Zac digged through his pocket to get his phone, but found nothing. he sighed, he had to go back to the premiere to get his phone.

When he arrived there, the after party had started, and he saw Vanessa looking at his phone. he froze, he didn't want to really know what was happening, but he knew that she had found out, but he didn't know how. he watched Vanessa drop his phone, and had tears rolling down her cheeks. Austin came towards her, "Hey, let's go-" before he could finish the sentence she slapped him across the face, "You Asshole! I hate you! were over!" she cried. she ran passed him, and he growled and ran after her.

Zac ran towards them, he wasen't gonna let him hurt her. Vanessa ran towards the back trying to get pass the locked door, but he grabbed her pushing her against the wall, and slapping her, and pinching her cheeks, "Don't you ever disrespect me like that again you bitch!" she was turned away from him, and he squeezed her cheeks harder, "look at me when I'm talking to you Vanessa!" tears rolled down her cheeks, "Stop please..let me go.." "You should do as she says." Austin and Vanessa looked up to see an angry Zac. "let her go." Zac said. Austin looked at him, Vanessa had tears in her eyes, "Zac, go please..."

Zac glared at Austin, positioning himself between the two of them when he got close enough. "Stay away from her..." his voice was low, threatening. Austin was cocky, and worst of all, drunk. "You don't tell me what to do." "Don't I?" Zac said, rearing his fist back and connecting it squarely on Austin's jaw; the blond went sprawling on the floor. Zac turned toward Vanessa, "are you all right baby V- er, Vanessa?" she sniffled, looking from him to Austin who was slowly recovering from Zac's hit and starting to get up; "Nessa?" she gulped, Zac cupped her cheek, "I'm sorry he hurt you like this.." "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! SHE'S MY GIRL!"

Zac turned around, standing infront of Vanessa protecting her, "She's nobody's girl.. she's nobody's property.. and come near her, and I'll beat your ass!" Austin was about to pounce on Zac until Josh knocked him over with a chair. "Leave my little sister alone!" Josh said. Vanessa had tears rolling down her cheeks. Zac cupped her cheek, wiping her tears away with his thumb, "Nessa..are you ok?" she bit her bottom lip, nodding, "I'm sorry..."

Zac smiled, "You have no reason to be sorry...for anything.." by now he had both her cheeks in his warm soft hands. she shook her head, holding onto his wrists, "No..I do..I'm sorry for the way I treated you, and that I didn't believe you about him.. you've been right all this time, and I was just so stupid, and didn't want to believe you... " Zac looked at her, she bit her lip, "You never lie to me..not even once.."

Vanessa smiled sadly, she looked at Josh, "can I get a hug from my two best guys?" they chuckled, Josh went over to her, "Sis, you'll get a hug from us no matter what," he looked at Zac, "we'll always be there for you." Zac nodded, hugging her tight and, unable to resist, he kissed her temple, "Always and forever Baby V."

**ZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZV**

Zac walked Vanessa to her door after the party. Zac smiled, "It's been awhile since I've been here.." Vanessa smiled, wrapping her hand around his neck, "It's been almost a year.." she murmured, their forheads on each other. Zac sighed, "A very very long year.." Vanessa bit her lip. the question that has been on Zac's mind since he had first saw her with Austin, "V...did you and Austin sleep together?" Vanessa bit her lips, to stop the tears from forming and she pulled away from him sniffling. "V?" she looked down, "He...He...Raped me.." she whispered.

Zac's eyes widened, "what?" Vanessa bit her lip, "Zac, I haven't really let anyone in my house since you...and Austin he...he just followed me here and forced his way in." If Zac hated the guy before, he felt undying and unadulterated hatred for him now, he hugged Vanessa to him, her body shivered lightly, but it wasn't from a draft or something; it was from the fact that the memories she was reliving were memories that she thought were locked away...apparently not.

Vanessa wrapped her arms around his neck, their forheads against each other. Zac looked into her eyes, gulping, and moving a tress of hair behind her ear, and kissing her passionately. Vanessa ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her with passion. she hasen't felt this kind of love in awhile, and she wanted it. she opened the door letting themselves in. Zac kicked the door behind him, still not breaking the kiss. Vanessa's hand was behind Zac's head, and her other hand on his shoulder running down to his chest. "Zac..I love you.." she murmured pulling away.

Zac kissed her more intensely, but still somehow gently, he murmured in to the kiss, "I never stopped.." he picked her up by the bottom, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her to the living room; they would go to the bedroom, but at the rate that the kiss was intensifying, they just wouldn't get that far.

Zac layed ontop of Vanessa, her hands roaming his jacket slipping it off and throwing it on the ground. her hands on his shoulders, looking into each other's eyes. "I love you Zac." she murmured. Zac smiled, kissing her lips more and more heated. soon both their clothes were scattered around her living room floor. Vanessa hands running through Zac's hair, as his member pulsing inside her, and his lips traveling up her stomach. Vanessa moaned, "Zac...mmm... please... " she squeezed his hair between her fingers.

Zac kissed down her stomach, dipping his tongue in her belly button, she arched her back; with his fingers, he probed and teased her delicate folds. She bucked her hips against him. "Zac...stop teasing." He chuckled, she grasped his chin and brought him up to her lips again, where she kissed him hot and passionate.

Zac collapsed over her, kissing her lips gently, "I love you Nessa.." Vanessa cuddled up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, she looked up at him, "I can't believe I ever broke up with you." Zac smiled, tilting her chin with his finger and kissing her lips gently. "Do we have to go back to that?" he chuckled. she giggled, tracing his abes with her fingertips, placing sweet steamy butterfly kisses there. she looked up at him, taking his hand and kissing every individual knuckle, "I'm sorry.." he looked at her, propping his elbow on the couch, "sorry for what Baby V?" she sighed, "For letting Austin do that to me.."

Zac sighed, kissing her cheek, "Baby, don't even apologize, you have nothing to be sorry for, and If I wasen't so comfortable right now, being here with you, I would be kicking his ass right now.." Vanessa sighed laying her head against his chest, "Can I ask you something?" Zac kissed the top of her head, "Anything V." she smiled, "Will you marry me?" she asked.'

Zac looked at her, he smiled, moving a tress of hair out of her eyes, "In a heartbeat." he said, kissing her lips gently, "but isn't it the guy who is supposed to do the asking?" Vanessa giggled, "okay then," she sat up, pulling Zac with her, "ask me.." Zac chuckled, grabbing Vanessa by the hand, "Vanessa Anne Hudgens, the most beautiful girl I have ever known, and will always love...will you marry me?" She blushed, "In a heartbeat." she repeated his words, Zac smiled, pulling her close and planting a heated kiss on her lips and laying back down again with her on top. They would've gone further...had it not been the blasted cell phone going off.

Vanessa crawled off of him, taking a blanket and covering herself up and going over and answering her cell phone. "hello?" It was Austin on the other line, "Vanessa.. I am so pissed off at you-" she began yelling, "you know what, I don't care.. I honestly don't care anymore Austin!" Zac smiled, she was standing up to him. "Exscuse me?" Austin growled. Vanessa took a deep breath, "You can mess with you hair, your nose, your face, and even with your career, but your through messing with me!" she yelled and hung up sitting beside Zac and leaning her head on his shoulder sighing, "Is it a bad thing that I feel so much better now?"

Zac laughed, "cause it does.." he wrapped his arms around her as he got up, she giggled a bit; leaning into him and hugging the sheet around both their bodies. "I..really do love you, and I'm sorry..." Zac rubbed her back soothingly, "V, you have nothing to be sorry for..." he pulled away to stare into her big brown eyes, "You did what you thought was the right thing for both us." she scoffed, "well it ended up sucking ass." he chuckled, "well yeah it did...but I think it strengthened what we already have."

Vanessa nodded snuggling up to him, he smiled kissing the top of her and holding her close to him. "why were you ever with that jerk hole Nessa?" she sighed looking up at him, holding the sheet to her breasts again, "I..I don't know.. I just wanted to be with somebody.. why I broke up with you is cause we never saw each other...and I wouldn't know if you would be cheating on me with some other girl, and I was afraid of that, so..I..I ended it...then I met Austin, and he works around here in LA as a TV Actor, and I knew I could see him all the time... but there was one problem...he wasen't the one I loved."

Zac smiled sadly, moving tress' of hair from her eyes, and kissing her nose and lips. "I love you...so much baby V." she sighed, burying her head in his chest, and her hands pressing hard into his back. Bear hug. "Never leave again...I promise never to leave you." she whispered.

Zac smiled at her, "I will never ever leave you... were gonna be married, and everything's gonna be ok.." Vanessa bit her bottom lip, "You Promise?" he smiled, remembering that word from High School Musical 2. "As Troy Bolton says... Were.." he smiled at her, and she smiled back, "All In This Together."


	8. Chapter 8

It was now March, and Nobody has found out about Zanessa getting back together, and Zac wants to keep it that way for awhile, but something was gonna happen that was gonna change their lives, something so unexpected.

Vanessa sat in her Trailer on the set of Spring Breakers, tears streaming down her cheeks. Selena and Ashley came in. "V.. what's wrong?" Vanessa looked up at them, "something happened.." she sniffled, Selena and Ashley looked at each other, then at Vanessa, "what happened? is it bad?" Vanessa sniffled, shaking her head, "I don't know...I can't tell Zac.." Selena and Ashley's eyes widened, Selena started, "Oh My-" Then Ashley ended it, "God..your pregnant.." Vanessa nodded, sobbing, "I can't tell Zac.. what am I suppose to do?"

Selena bit her lip, "uh...I don't know, why can't you tell him?" Vanessa sniffled, crossing her arms over her chest but suddenly running her hands over her belly, "I don't know how he would react.." Ashley [benson] smiled sadly, "well why don't you tell him...or non chalantly ask him about the idea of having kids?" she said it in the form of a question, Vanessa sniffled once more, "I...I don't know." Selena sighed, "Well isn't he coming to Florida next week to see you?" the troubled used to be brunette nodded, "I just...what do I say?"

Ashley smiled grabbing her elbow and helping her up, and wiping her tears away, "your gonna ask him if he wants to be a father anytime soon... and the rest will come naturally.." Vanessa sighed, running her hands over her flat belly, "what if he hates me? this could ruin both our careers, were both not ready yet..." Ashley sighed, "You have to tell him, he has the right to know.." Vanessa sighed, and nodded, "I guess so.."

**ZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZV**

Zac walked towards Vanessa's Trailer with his bags in his arms and Selena came out to him, "Zac!" she hugged him, he smiled, "Hey Sel, wheres V?" Selena sighed, "She's in the trailer waiting for you.." Zac nodded gracefully, and walked inside to find Vanessa on the bed in a beautiful purple dress. "Vanessa?" she stood up walking towards him, "Zac, I need to ask you something important.." Zac smiled wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her lips fully, "I'm all ears.." he kissed behind her ear, and she looked away, "How do you feel...about having.." she looked into his eyes, she sighed, "umm meatloaf?"

Zac looked at her, his eyes narrowing in slight confusion, "yeah uh...meatloaf is great." Vanessa smiled falsly, "great! Because there's this great restaurant that has the greatest meatloaf, you should try it." The fact that she was talking to fast for anyone to comprehend gave it away that she was hiding something, "V, is something wrong?" she felt her eye twitch, "wr-wrong? What make-makes you think something's wrong?" Zac gently grabbed her shoulders, "cause I know you...come on you can tell me." could she? Damn it, this was hard!

Vanessa bit her lips, "I..I can't tell you...especially this.." she looked down at her feet. he tilted her chin with his finger, and when she looked up he kissed her lips chastly, pulling away, and stroked her cheek, "I love you.. you can tell me anything that's wrong..and I mean anything, and I won't ever judge you.." Vanessa sighed taking his hand and leading him to the couch, "How...how do you feel about being a father?" Zac blinked, "umm I think it's gonna be a great idea to have kids, you know, 20 years from now, we have our careers first, before we start a family.." Vanessa looked down at her feet, "Oh..so umm.. you don't want any kids..right now?"

Zac looked at her, "uhm I didn't exactly say that...but, Nessa where's this coming from?" she gulped, suddenly finding the floor of her trailer very fascinating to look at. Her voice was quiet as she spoke, "Zac...I...er, I..." he looked at her, "what?" she gulped again, suddenly feeling lightheaded-not having lunch might have something to do with that. "I don't feel so good." Also being pregnant. She ran to the small adjoining bathroom in the back of the trailer, and emptying what little contents of her stomach she had. "Nessa you okay?" she breathed through her nose shallowly, but kept her head in the toilet, "No.." she mumbled, "I'm pregnant.." Zac thought he heard wrong, "what?" she sighed, wiping the corners of her mouth as she stood up, turning to face him. "I'm...preg..nant."

Zac felt his eyes widened slightly, "V..wh-what?" Vanessa fiddled with her fingers, "I'm...pregnan-please don't make me say it again Zac...I'm pregnant." his throat thickened, and he somehow lost his voice. "I..is i-it mine?" she looked up, something that resembled anger and shock clouded her eyes, "of course its yours!"

Zac sighed looking down at the floor, "How did this happen? I thought...I thought we were careful?" Vanessa sighed, "I guess we weren't..I mean, Condoms Break, and the pill isn't 100% effective.." she bit her bottom lip. Zac ran a hand through his hair, "I...I really have no idea what to say.." she grabbed his hand, bringing it to her lips, "You don't have to say anything...your reaction was enough.." she pushed his hand away, and ran out the door.

Zac sighed running after her, "V! wait!" she stopped where she was and looked at him, "Zac..just...just go alright.." Zac sighed walking over to her, and wrapping his arm around her, "V..don't be like this, you know I love you-" "Then why are you acting so shock!" then she mocked him, "Is it mine? of course it is! what? you think I'm some kind of whore that sleeps around when your out of town! I bet you do that to me!" she yelled.

Zac's eyes widened, his mouth fell agape, "V...what? Why would you ask that? I love you, I'd never-" she scoffed, "yeah...right..." she crossed her arms and just continued to march away from him. Zac sighed, going after her and spinning her around to face him; immediately his lips crashed down on hers. She stiffened from shock, but soon melted as his arms snaked around her waist, her arms slithered around his neck, after a breif five minutes, he pulled away and leaned his head on hers, "I'd never hurt you Baby V...never."

Vanessa rested her hands on his shoulders, biting her bottom lip, "You...You wouldn't?" he wrapped his hand around her neck gently, "Baby, how long have you known me?" Vanessa smiled, almost 8 years." he smiled, kissing her temple, "How many years have we been together?" she smiled, "counting now, almost 6 years in September.." he kissed her lips, "And did I ever cheat on you, lie to you, or cause you pain?" she shook her head, "Not once.." she smiled. Zac hugged her kissing her forhead, Vanessa looked up at him, "But what about the baby? Our parents? Our Careers? The Paparazzi?"

Zac rubbed her back soothingly, "We'll deal with them as they come...I have on question, what are you going to do once you start showing?" Vanessa sighed, shivering once, "I honestly don't know Zac...I'm..I'm scared." Zac looked at her, opening his arms and letting her walk into them, "It's okay to be scared...sometimes you have to do the thing that scares you." She pulled away with a smirk on her face, and her eyes narrowed, "what?" she sniggered, "You quoted Bandslam?"

Vanessa giggled, "Wow, you still remember that?" Zac nodded cupping her cheek, "Of course.." she smiled biting her bottom lip, "You are adorable when you do that.." she blushed, "Zac.." he thrust his moth upon hers, she wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him deeper, and oh so more passionate. as they pulled apart, she leaned her forhead on his, "How do you feel about becoming a daddy?" she asked. Zac sighed, "It's gonna be tough, but I think we'll manage.." she bit her lip, "Zachary David Alexander Efron Jr. for a boy.." she giggled.

Zac smiled, "And if it's a girl...she'll have a beautiful name like her momma." Vanessa smiled, she had tears in her eyes and pecked his lips. "I love you..." Zac pecked her lips, eskimo kissing her nose, "HUDGENS!" The producer yelled, "We need you on set!" They broke apart, she sighed, "watch from the sides?" she said it with a smile, as if she knew the answer already.

Zac nodded kissing her lips one last time, and she went to the set. Zac took a seat in a chair. He watched them put a blonde wig on her, and his eyes went wide. even with blonde hair, she still was beautiful, but her natural brunette locks were her perfect combination, that matched her hersey chocolate brown eyes.

**ZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZV**

About 4 months later, Vanessa was starting to show, and of course, people still didn't know that her and Zac were secretly back together. Zac was having an interview, for The Lucky One. "So, how is this role different from anything else you have done?" The lady asked.

Zac took a deep breath, licking his soft lips, "Well, It's different cause I'm playing a more mature role.. Logan, his a very mysterious character.. a character that I admirer, and I am glad I was able to do it.. it's just showing my more mature side, and since my fans are growing with me, I decided to give them more..adult movies..it's not a musical, it's not a comedy, it's a serious role, that needs to be played right."

The lady smiled, "I wanted to ask you, your ex-girlfriend, Vanessa Hudgens, Is having a baby, and were just curious, cause were not trying to get into her personal buisness or anything, or I don't know if your still good friends with her, but I think her boyfriend Austin Butler.. is he the father of her baby? cause they seem pretty distant from each other lately?" The Lady asked him.

Zac cleared his throat, "no their broken up..." no hesitation, the Lady smirked, "you sound sure." Zac shrugged, "I know, and no he's not the father." there was a silence, it seemed to last a long while, Zac cleared his throat, "I hope Vanessa forgives me for this...but I'm the father." More silence-out of shock more than anything.

"Uh..you are the..." Zac nodded, his face remained calm and impassive, the Lady smiled an uneasy smile, "well, this is a shock...uhm...so are you and Vanessa together again?" Zac's face was still impassive as ever, "I would prefer not to say anymore on that...it's personal, please respect that."

The Lady nodded, "Umm most definetly Zac." Zac licked his lips, tapping his foot, he really hoped Vanessa forgives him, he didn't not want people to think that no-good son of a bitch Austin Butler was Vanessa's Baby's Daddy.. It's his, and always will be.

**ZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZV**

Vanessa was back in LA, and Zac walked through the door. almost 5 month pregnant Vanessa came towards him with crossed arms, and narrowed eyes. Zac sighed, "I know..I know your mad.." she shook her head, "No..I'm not mad.." Zac sighed of relief, "your not?" she shook her head, "No..Of course not..I'm not mad.." Zac nodded, sighing of relief again, "Thank god-" "I am pissed Efron! what in the world possessed you to...to admit to being the baby's father! I am so pissed at you Zac! you would do that, when we we promised each other we would keep it private!"

If he was expecting an attitude from her, this was it. He sighed, "She asked me if Austin was the father, what did you want me to say? Yes? Fat chance, I'd rather they know I'm the father than have him be the father...he doesn't deserve to be the father." He said it so calmly, like he was conserving his energy for something else entirely. Vanessa however was still fuming, "Still, we promised each other!" Zac sighed, grabbing her shoulder's gently, "it's all right...I didn't tell them we were together again-" "They'll piece it together Zac, our fans aren't stupid."

Zac looked at her, "Do you not want us together?" her eyes went wide, "What kind of question is that!" Zac's eyes became more red with anger, "Well, If you wanted to be together, you wouldn't care what people said or thought about us... you only cared about our relationship, and how you feel about it!" she looked at away, "Your talking crazy zac!" "Am I really? Vanessa, Do you want to be with me? answer truthfully.. answer me truthfully.." she sniffled, looking down at the floor, "I...I really don't know Zac...everything is so messed up..I love you but.." she looked up to meet his eyes, "I guess that...just isn't enough...were not teenagers anymore Zac... things changed, We've changed, I think your still holding onto the past Zac.."

Zac sighed, "Maybe because the past is worth hanging on to-" "Well you need to grow up Zac!" a long insufferable silence, Vanessa felt tears burn in her eyes, but she would rather die than have anyone see her like that. Turning quickly away, she went into the downstairs bathroom, Zac followed her with his eyes, "Ness-Nessa!" he followed her, but she slammed the door and locked it. He knocked on the door, "Vanessa, come on..let's talk about this." She leaned against the door, not saying a word as she slid down the surface and just cradled her belly in her arms. Most nights, she would be talking to the little life that grew inside of her, but tonight she had nothing to say. Zac sighed, "Nessa, I love you..know that..." she sniffled, listening to his footfalls leave out the front door to stay at his place, they still hadn't moved in together.

Even after all that happened, Vanessa sighed, not moving from her spot for a few minutes and when she did there was a knock on the door. Thinking it was Zac, she marched over to it and as she pulled it open, "Zac I swear-Austin?" The ass smirked, barging into her house and shutting the door with his foot and locking it behind him; grabbing Vanessa by the throat and placing a knife to her throat, "Now...what's this I hear about you carrying that bastards baby?" She whimpered, "you will get rid of it...one or another..I'll make sure it."

Vanessa gulped, trying to pull the knife away from her, "Austin..please.." she sobbed out, "Don't...Don't do this.." she sobbed, "I'll do anything.. just please..please don't hurt my baby.." Austin smirked, pulling the knife away, "Oh Right, then your gonna do what I ask you.." she nodded, holding onto her belly. "first, people are gonna know that me and you are back together, and your gonna say that Efron lied about being the father.." Vanessa's eyes went wide, "That's not right! his the father!" she cried, He smirked, "Not my problem, now we either do it my way, or.." he showed her the knife, "your way." she gulped, but then sighed, nodding. he smirked, "Good.. and um were back together..so go get your pretty little ass dressed, and were gonna go out to eat, and were gonna make out."

Vanessa slowly made her way upstairs; very much aware of the fact that Austin was watching her movements. She gulped silently, her hand fluttering to her belly, "It's all right...it's all right..." she quietly whispered to her baby, it felt so still under palm. In the back of her mind, she knew something was wrong, she went into her bedroom, closing the door and locking it silently; picking up her phone and dialing the only person-okay scratch that, the only two people she knew that could handle Austin.

She called Josh first, "Hello?" his voice sounded sleepy, "Josh!" her voice was a hushed, frantic whisper. He caught it immediately, his voice itself becoming alert, "Nessa what's wrong?" "Austin's here..he has a knife...I'm..I can't handle him alone..." "I'll be there..call Zac."

she nodded, even though he couldn't see her, Josh hung up and hurriedly got his shoes on; forgetting that he was shirtless and only wearing plaid pajama pants. Vanessa sighed, with a quivering hand, she hit speeddial 1, calling Zac. "Zac..." she whispered, "please pick up.." damn it, voice mail.

Austin pounded on the door, "Hey! Bitch!" he yelled, Vanessa yelped and jumped at the sound, "hurry! I want to make that bastard Efron suffer!" she whimpered walking towards the closet and burying herself in there and shutting the door behind her, she needed to get a hold of Zac. "Zac please pick up..." she whispered urgently, then she sent up a silent prayer that Josh would get here quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

Zac turned off the shower, letting the hot water drip off his body. he slipped on the towel around his waist and shook his hair to let the water out. he walked into his bedroom sighing, he already missed her like crazy. but he would have to give her some space. he slipped on a Grey T-Shirt with faded blue jeans, and slipped on his shoes. he sighed leaning back on the couch taking out his IPhone to check his messages. his eyes went wide, Vanessa called 5 times. then she was calling again and he quickly answered it, "Nessa?" she was whimpering, "Z-Zac... please I'm so so sorry.. Austin is here, and...and he has a knife...please, I know your mad at me, but please..please come here, I'm scared..Josh is on his way here..please I need you baby.." she cried.

"Don't worry baby, I'm on my way!" he rushed out of his house and ran, he only lived seven mintues away from her. he had to get to her, and fast. he didn't need Austin harming her or his baby.

**ZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZV**

Vanessa whimpered, holding onto the phone tightly, Austin still banging on the door. soon the door flew open, her eyes went wide. he came towards her but she jumped up running past him, and she ran fast considering being a pregnant woman. when she ran downstairs, she opened the door to find Josh. she hugged him tightly, and held her close, "wheres the asshole?" she cried, "his upstairs." Josh leaped up the stairs. Vanessa turned around and Zac was rushing up to her, "Zac!" she wrapped her arms around him.

He held on to her tightly, "Where is he Nessa?" She was quivering in his arms, but she pointed up stairs, Zac kissed her lips but pulled away and quickly to run up the stairs, Vanessa gripped her stomach; sharp pains coming from where the baby was, she hoped to God that the little life was all right. She sent up a silent prayer to God and his angels, also a prayer for Josh and Zac, she loved them both so very much, Josh like a brother and Zac...well, with every fiber of her being she loved Zac. But the pain in her stomach did not subside, instead it got worse and soon her legs felt like jell-o and she collasped to the floor. The world around her fading to the black.

Zac rushed upstairs to find Josh holding his knee. Zac came over to him, "What happened!" Josh looked at him, "Don't worry about me, go get him before he gets Vanessa!" Zac nodded rushing around the house until Austin jumped on his back flying to the floor, and over the banester. they began punching each other across the face, but Zac was bigger, better, and stronger than Austin. beating him with every punch. Austin grabbed onto his his hands, and tried to take the knife towards him, but Zac flipped the knife, and it ended up going towards Austin in the Stomach.

Austin squirmed, trying to turn the blade on Zac again, but Zac kept the blade trained on Austin's stomach, his vision was tinged with red and rage. "You never give up, when will you give up?" Austin only growled, managing to twist the knife toward's Zac's stomach, "She...is...mine...!" the blade plunged into Zac's stomach, but it wasn't deep and Josh had limped down the stairs and saw the two on the floor; the semi-bulky brunette man, jumped gingerly off the stairs and landed full force of his left foot, on Austin's throat. Death by suffocation, Zac fell to the ground clutching his stomach that still had the blade in it.

Josh knelt down beside Zac's head, "You okay.." Zac nodded, struggling to sit up with a knife in his gut, but he managed-cause he's that awesome. "Vanessa...how is she?" Josh frowned his brow crinkling, he looked around to see that she was by the front door...unconscious. Uh oh.

Zac looked over his shoulder at Vanessa.. his heart broke. "N-Nessa.." he pulled the knife straight out of his gut and carefully made his way over to her. "Nessa.. wake up! please baby wake up!" he shook her. but it was no use, she was unconscious. "V..please.." he had tears in his eyes, "Baby please wake up..I..I can't live without you.."he whispered, lifting her up in his arms, kissing her forhead lightly. he turned to Josh, grimacing as he lifted her up, not because she was heavy, but cause of the pain in his gut from the knife. "we need to get her to the hospital." Josh nodded, "here, give her to me.. I don't think you can lift her all the way to the car, I'll come back and help you."

Zac nodded, looking down at the grey shirt he was wearing, the spot red that was half in the middle. Austin didn't have good aim, that's for sure. Wincing, he struggled to stand up even with the help of the bannister. But, that's how Josh found him, barely holding himself on the bannister and holding pressure to his wound to keep the bleeding stable. It was like when he guest starred on the TV show E.R. Talk about real life drama.

**ZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZV**

When they arrived at the Los Angeles Hospital, Zac had bandaged up, and was sitting out in the chair in the waiting room with Josh. soon Vanessa's Mom and Dad Gina and Greg, and her sister Stella, Zac's Parents David, Starla and his brother Dylan, and also Ashley, Monique, Corbin, and Lucas were soon there, waiting for the news on Vanessa. Zac leaned on his elbow, drinking coffee slowly, and his Mother Starla came over to him, with his father along, "Zac.. baby, you ok?" Starla still treated Zac like he was a baby, he was almost 25. Zac sighed, "I'm fine..I just hope Vanessa is.." Starla bit her lip, "About that, when were you gonna decide on telling us we were going to be grandparents?" she crossed her arms.

Zac sighed, matter of factly, he really didn't care about who knew and who didn't; not at the moment, he ran a hand through his hair, "Mom dad...right now I just want her to be okay..." they all nodded and sat down again, well Zac had taken up the floor by pacing while twiddling his thumbs. It was aggravating and nailbiting to wait. Zac hated to wait.

Starla Efron and David Efron looked at each other, then at their son, "Zac, you have to calm down..especially for Vanessa's sake.." Zac looked at his parents, and sighed and plopped in his seat, running his hands down his face, "I just..I love her...I've been with her since I was 17...I remember the first time I met her..."

_(Flash Back) _

_she opened the door, and she bumped into somebody sending his script to the ground, she gasped helping up the brown headed blue eyed hottie, "I am so so sorry..I just wasn't paying attention, I am so so sorry.." _

_"No that's cool..." the voice was..well, indescribably warm. Vanessa looked up, seeing the two bluest eyes that she's ever seen. She smiled, but it felt really cheeky, "uhm...I-I'm sorry." ol' Blue Eyes smiled again, "Hey no problem..." he chuckled, it was a sound that Vanessa decided she wanted to hear more of. She cleared her throat, "uh I'm Vanessa...Hudgens." she said, holding out her hand, Blue Eyes took it; his hand feeling warm, he opened his mouth to speak when Kenny Ortega came out, "Zac...Efron!" Blue Eyes looked up, "yeah that's me!"_

_Kenny smiled at the two, yeah, it was definetly love at first sight. they were looking into each other's eyes, and Kenny cleared his throat, "umm zac..it's your turn?" they just kept smiling at each other. "Zac!" Kenny smiled, Zac's head shot up, "Oh..uh yeah, me..umm i'll see you around vanessa?" she smiled, "Most Definetly.." he smiled, "bye.." he said walking away slowly, she blushed, "Bye, see ya..toodle lou.." as soon as he went through the door Vanessa facepalmed, "Toodle Lou..I am such a dweeb.." _

_(End Of Flash Back) _

Zac sighed, "Mom, if she isn't alright, I'm not acting anymore.." his mother's eyes went wide, "what!" Zac nodded, "it would remind me so much of her.." The doctor came out and everyone rushed over. "How's my baby?" Gina asked worriedly hugging Stella. The doctor sighed, "She's doing fine, she may get to leave here soon, but as for the baby..I am sorry but she miscarried.."

Zac's eyes stung, "what?" it was a quiet sound, barely anybody noticed him speak, "you're ...lyring right...this is some sick joke?" Starla turned to him, "Honey..why would the doctor joke about something like that?" "Cause it isn't true!" He pushed passed the others and ran to Vanessa's room, their were windows on the door, so he could find her easily. He did, she was asleep in a bed. Sighing, and trying to push back tears, he pushed the door open and walked to the chair beside her and grabbed her still hand. "Nessa...please wake up...I need to see that you're okay."

Vanessa was sleeping peacefully, her chest moving up and down, and her other hand over her stomach. Zac sighed, moving her hair with his hand, and kissing her forhead, and squeezed her hand, "I love you so much, and I don't ever want to get in another fight again...Vanessa...please..please wake up for zaccy... " she wouldn't open her eyes, he took a deep breath and began singing,

_"This could be the start of something new, it feels so right, to be here with you, ohhh, and now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, The start of something new...Were soarin, flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach, if were trying, were breaking free... when I hear my favorite song, I know that we belong, oh you are the music in me, it's living in all of us, and it's brought us here because you are the music in me.. na na na na..na na na na..na na na na, you are the music in me..what about us? what about everything we've been through, but what about trust? you know I never wanted to hurt you, and what about me? what am I suppose to do, I gotta leave but I'll miss you, I've got to move on and be who I am, I just don't belong here, I hope you understand, we might find our place in this world someday, but at least for now, I gotta go my own way... Everyday, of our live, want to find you there, wanna hold on tight, gonna run, while were young, and keep the faith, everyday, from right now, gonna use our voices to scream out loud, take my hand, together we, will celebrate..everyday..." _he kissed her head, "sing with me baby.."

he rubbed her hand, "Just like in kindergarden.." he whispered, and began singing again. _"Right Here, Right Now, I'm looking at you, and my heart loves the view, cause you mean everything, Right Here, I promise you somehow, that tomorrow can wait, for some other day to be, to be but right now there's you and me...it's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone, like you, it's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way, we do, and with every step together, we just keep on getting better, so Can I have this dance?... All I wanna do is be with you, be with you, there's nothing we can't do, Just want to be with you, no matter where life takes us, nothing can break us apart, you know its true, I just wanna be with you.." _

She vaguely made out his voice, the timber of it was soft and velvety, she was afraid to open her eyes and most of all open her mouth; but she knew it was killing him. It had to be, with all the strength she could muster, she squeezed his fingers, and her lips moved sluggishly to form words,

_"in 2001 home to 23 hours, a bend in the universe...it'l; make everything in our whole lives change; this all changed yeah, and who we are will never be the same...right here right now, i'm looking at you and my heart loves the view cause you mean everything..." Barely audible, but Zac still heard her, he squeezed her hand gently and started singing with her, "More than hope more than faith this is true this is fate and together we see it coming, more than you more than me not a want but a need both of us breaking free..everyday of our lives wanna find you there wanna hold on tight, gonna run while we're young and keep the faith, oh every day, we're taking it back doin' it here together, it's better like that and stronger now than ever..we're not gonna lose cause we get to choose that's how it's gonna be..." _

Her eyes fluttered gently, Zac cupped her cheek, "come on, please..I want to see your eyes...please baby, open them for ..me..." he kissed her lips, hoping that she'll kiss back-oh God she wanted to, but there was something inside of her that made her afraid of to. Like, what if it was Austin? Disguising himself as Zac? No, she told herself, he's not smart enough for that, "Kiss me back..please V." he sounded desperate.

Her chest rose and fell, her eyes fluttered some more, and her hand squeezed his, "Z-Za...Zac.." she muttered. He let out a breath of relief, he wiped away the hair that was in her face, "Zac, wh-where am I?" Her eyes were squinted open, the light in the room was blinding.

Zac held her hand, bringing it to his lips, "Baby, your...your in the hospital.." her eyes, widened, "N-No..why?" he sighed, squeezing her hand, "V...we..lost.." she looked at him, she could tell he was trying not to cry, "Zac.. baby, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly bring her hand to his cheek. he looked at her, tears forming in his eyes, "We..We lost the baby V.." her eyes went wide.."N-No...your lying! I can't.. there's no way that's true!"

Zac sighed holding her hand, "Baby, I didn't want to believe it either, but it's true.." Vanessa shook her head, sobs escaping her throat, "Please..please don't lie to me.." he shook his head, "V..I'm not lying.. I wouldn't lie about something like this.." she sighed holding his big muscular hand with both of her small hands, "If you wanna..." she bit her lip looking at him, "We can try again?"

Zac sighed, squeezing her hand, "we can try again...after you're well again." She sniffled, she lifted her arms, "Zac...hold me?" he smiled sadly, reaching over to her and embracing her in a warm hug. She cried silently into his shoulder, and he let a few tears escape his eyes as well. Both were caught up in their own little world that they didn't notice the pairs of eyes looking through the small glass window. Josh was the one to push everyone back, saying 'leave them alone...they need each other right now.'

Vanessa looked up at Zac, "Zac.." he kissed her temple, "Shh baby, I'm right here.." he held her close. she shook her head, "I...I wanna go home.." Zac sighed, stroking her hair, "Babygirl.. I don't want you in here either, but.. you can't leave yet.." she sniffled holding onto his shirt, then grabbing his hand, and playing with his fingers, "Do you want to move in with me?" she asked. he looked at her, hugging her, "I wouldn't want anything more.." she smiled, "I feel safe with you there..did I tell you that paparazzi tried to break in one time?"

He pulled a short distance away, "No...but you can tell me later." Vanessa nodded solemnly, leaning her head again on his shoulder. He was rubbing her back soothingly, he nestled his chin in the crook of her neck, his lips were next to her ear, _"Looking forward from centerstage to graduation day time to get the future started, when we'll leave, we'll take with us...no matter what, it's something we're apart of...High School Musical, who says we have to let it go..." _she giggled softly, hugging him tight in her arms. "I love you Zac."

He smiled, "I love you too..so much.." he kissed her passionately on the lips, and they had each other again, and that was all that mattered.

**The next chapter will be the last :D **

**Review if you want this story to come true! lol.**

**Next up is The Life In The Fast Lane Sequel... Me & Tenney Maree are both excited to start the sequel :D **


	10. Chapter 10

The Beautiful sand, and the beautiful view of the ocean.. It was Beautiful in Hawaii tonight.. Vanessa smiled as she held a boquet of flowers in one hand, and her father Greg who she had connected elbows with was walking her down the isle. she looked up and Zac in a handsome tux smiling at her. she blushed, as her father walked her closer to the alter. Greg hugged Vanessa, and looked at the preacher, "Who gives this Woman to this man?" The preacher asked. Greg smiled proudly, "Her Mother and I do.." Vanessa tried to walk up but her Dad wouldn't let go.. "Dad..let go.." she giggled. Greg smiled kissing her forhead, and taking a seat. Vanessa looked at Zac smiling, "Hey.." she whispered.

Troy smiled, grasping her hands tightly, "Hey..." he whispered, "You look beautiful." she blushed once more, gripping the bouquet in one hand tightly and then squeezing his hand. He wanted to laugh, but he held it in. The preacher began his schpeel, "Dearly beloved..." he began, however the bride and groom were only half paying attention, their friends were in the front row's separated between the groom's side and the bride's side, "...if there is anyone who thinks that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." No one spoke, their smiles grew. "You may now kiss the bride."

Zac pulled her into a passionate loving gentle kiss. The whole family and friends clapped and cheered, The whole High School Musical Cast was there, and have been waiting for this moment since the first day of rehearsals, cause they knew both Zac and Vanessa were going to be together forever.

**ZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZVZV**

Zac and Vanessa moved in together finally. Vanessa didn't want to leave her house, so Zac gave up his and moved in with her. The Married Happy couple were together, and were very very happy, no more drama, their careers were going great, and everything was perfect, and we mean, everything.

Zac was making Dinner and Vanessa came in with a small baby in her arms, "Look who woke up and wants daddy?" Zac smiled lifting up his daughter from Vanessa's arms, "Look at my little Gabi.." yes, Zac and Vanessa had a baby, and named her Gabriella Anne Efron, after Vanessa's name in High School Musical. then another baby cry was heard, and Vanessa smiled going over to the play pin and lifting up Efron baby number 2, Troy David Alexander Efron, after Zac's name in High School Musical.

Zac smiled, holding the small baby girl in his arms and slowly bouncing her back and forth. "Hey ...how are you?" It's strange how fatherhood can change a person. Vanessa came down holding Efron baby 2, he was the momma's boy. Gabi was the daddy's girl, he smiled at her, "Hey...what's up with this little guy?" she smiled slyly at him, "I think he wants to play...he hates to sleep-like his daddy."

Zac smirked, and said something totally perverted, "Hey, you used to stay up late with me and play.." she scoffed throwing a pillow at him, but making sure not to hit Gabriella. "Geez V...I was kidding, and don't throw pillows, your gonna end up hitting her.." Vanessa sighed, "well you don't need to be talking dirty infront of them, Babies have the great intenstions in acting like their parents.." she said laying down Troy in the playpin with Gabriella afterwards beside him, "and what's wrong and being being like me?" he said grabbing her hands, she smirked, "alot of things.." Zac smirked, "Come on there's got to be a good reason." "I married you didn't I?"

Zac chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist, and resting his head on her shoulder as he kissed her cheek chastely. "That you did Baby...that you did." She giggled, looking at Troy and Gabriella playing in the playpen. "You know...Gabriella does look like her father." she turned her head and smiled at him, Zac smiled, "I'd say the samething about Troy..." she giggled, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you..for just being there for me...through everything." "Hey...I love you."

And So there we have it, A Sweet Zanessa Ending. Everyday Is The Start Of Something New, Zac Just wanted to be with Vanessa, they were the music in each other, Right Here, Right Now was the moments that mattered the most.. they were never breaking free.


End file.
